Friend of an Enemy
by Broly Kai
Summary: A young Saiyan is disowned and abandoned by her parents on Vampa, being left for dead by them. Luckily, a young boy named Broly finds her and she lives and trains with him and his father, Paragus, for years until Cheelai and Lemo find them. Broly and Saji have to find a way to defeat Goku and Vegeta on Earth now, or do they? Spoiler warning, rated M for violence, language, abuse.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. I've decided to completely remake _Friend of an Enemy _since the new Broly movie came out, and been working on it nonstop since I saw it. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend watching it, it is amazing. That being said, there are spoilers in this book. I completely redid Saji's backstory so it isn't as cringy as the first one, and it's much better, I think you guys will like it. Also, apparently my friend saw my FF profile in an ad for FF, so that's also super exciting, and means so much to me. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Also, another warning, if you guys don't like child abuse, there is some in this prologue, so you've all been warned.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been a year since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. I hate all this flying around and looking for a place to stay. Nowhere is good enough, I swear." A female Saiyan muttered as she waited for the food to finish cooking on the campfire.

"We'll find someplace eventually. Besides, we still have to figure out what to do with her." A male Saiyan said as he looked over at a young, two-year-old toddler who was playing with a small rabbit-like creature not too far away.

"Well, we still have the first idea." The female said, looking at the male.

The man thought for a moment. "Well, it would solve our problem of taking care of the brat. Not to mention we won't have to feed her. It wouldn't matter if she's would continue our bloodline, she is too soft to be a fighter. She's just a disgrace."

"Mamma! Dadda!" Their daughter called, showing them the creature. "It's fwuffy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The female groaned, but the male grinned as he had an idea. "Don't worry, Strania, I'll take care of this." He approached his daughter and snatched the creature from her.

Her eyes widened and she held her arm out to it. "No! You hurt it!"

Her father ignored her though. "See, Saji, this is how Saiyans should be!" With that, he crushed the poor creature's head in his hand, making blood and chunks of brain splatter everywhere. Saji watched in horror before starting to cry loudly, which made her father growl in annoyance. "Why you little-" He kicked the child so hard it made her fly back a few feet and cry even more from the pain.

"Zunigo, she won't change. You know that, let's just get rid of her already." Strania said.

Zunigo scoffed, but he nodded as he walked over to his mate, ignoring Saji as she cried in the distance. "Fine. Just need to find a good time and place."

* * *

"Where we going…?" Saji asked quietly, she had a few bruises and some fresh scratches on her body from her parents' abuse. Zunigo, who was sitting across from her shot his daughter a glare, which made her shrink and shut her mouth.

Strania, who was steering the ship through an asteroid field, smiled at the toddler, but it wasn't a kind one. "You'll see soon enough, my dear."

Saji nodded very slightly, staying in her seat like she was instructed. She hated her parents so much, they always beat her when she did something wrong, or something they didn't approve of, she was never without fresh wounds.

After a few more minutes, the ship finally landed on a barren planet. "Alright, this should do." Strania said as she got up from her seat.

"Finally. Saji, let's go." Zunigo said, also standing up.

"O-Okay Daddy!" Saji quickly hopped down from her seat and waddled after her parents outside, her tail wrapped tightly around her waist like always. When they got outside, Saji looked around curiously, but was confused when she saw nothing but a barren wasteland. "Why we h-" She started to ask but was cut off when she a searing pain ripped through her chest and spread throughout her body. Her eyes widened as she saw blood fly from the new, large gash in her chest, the pain and force of the attack made her stumble back a bit before falling on the ground with a thud.

"Now we'll never have to deal with the failure of a Saiyan you turned out to be." Zunigo said with a cold smirk, his energy in the form of a blade over his hand.

Strania grinned at Saji as she watched her own 2-and-a-half-year-old start to bleed out. "Look at the bright side, you'll actually be useful for once. You'll give the creatures here something to eat!" She laughed.

"Speaking of, it's getting dark, we should leave. She won't last much longer anyways." Zunigo pointed out, looking down at his daughter coldly.

Saji had tears streaming down her face as she gasped for breath, weakly reaching out towards her parents. "Ma...ma..." She croaked.

Strania only smirked and laughed coldly. "I don't have a daughter. Goodbye, brat." With that, Zunigo and Strania boarded their ship and took off, never looking back on the crying toddler as she reached out for her parents. Soon, Saji lost consciousness, going limp as a pool of blood formed around her.

* * *

Saji's eyes slowly fluttered open when she sensed someone's presence over her, seeing a young boy, who was about 4 years older than her, staring down at her curiously. At first, she didn't realize what was going on, her mind fuzzy, but then her eyes snapped wide open and she bolted up to a sitting position, hitting the boy right in the forehead with her own.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed at the same time. The boy leaned back and held his head in his hands while Saji leaned forward and did the same. However, Saji also yelped and put a hand on her chest as pain shot through her body, finding bandages wet with blood.

"Finally awake, are you? Broly, stop pestering her." An older man said as he approached the two children.

Saji looked up at the man curiously, one hand was still on her forehead since a bump was forming, and the other was still on her chest. "Who you…?" She asked him weakly.

"I am Paragus." He replied before looking at the boy behind her and motioning him over. "This is my son, Broly. He found you while looking for food." Broly continued to stare at her curiously, having never seen another child before. "What is your name?"

Saji blinked once before replying. "S-Saji…" She told the two quietly.

"I see… You know, it is usually polite to say thank you when someone saves your life." Paragus told her.

"Um, thank you, P-Paragus and Broly." She told the two.

"That's better. Now, how did you get here? Is there a ship we can use?"

Saji stared at him for a moment before looking down and shaking her head. "Mamma and Daddy left me…"

Paragus looked surprised to hear that, but he didn't push it. "I see… Don't worry, you'll be safe with Broly and me. Isn't that right, son?"

Broly looked at Paragus, then at Saji and nodded. "Yeah…"

Paragus nodded in approval. "Good. You two can train together when you are healed, Saji."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this updated version of the book so far. These chapters are a bit of a relief after what the prologue had, and you'll see that soon enough. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_~2 Years Later~_

Saji fell on her rear in the dirt from the force of Broly's kick, but she had to recover quickly to dodge his foot before it slammed into the ground where she once was. She hopped back a few feet to add some distance between them, allowing her to catch her breath before kicking off the ground to rush back at Broly. She threw a hard punch at his stomach, but he easily sidestepped her attack, making her fly past him. She was left wide open and he retaliated with an uppercut to her stomach, making her cough up some spittle. He then grabbed her by the hair and threw her far off into the distance, towards a rock pillar. Luckily, Saji caught herself before she could slam into the rock and she growled to herself as she flipped over to land on the side of the pillar, only to push off it and send herself flying back towards Broly.

He got ready for her next attack, which he figured would be another punch, but this time she used her speed to faze behind him at the last second and slam her foot into his back, sending him flying this time. However, he recovered much faster than she did, and he caught himself before turning around and firing a stream of energy blasts in her direction, forcing her to jump up and away to dodge and avoid them by flying. While she was preoccupied with that, however, Broly rushed at her from behind to grab the back of her head and dive down towards the ground. Her eyes widened and she shut her eyes tightly as she braced for impact, but it never came. She hesitantly opened an eye, and when she did, she saw the ground inches away from her face, but Broly was holding her above it, smiling at her mischievously.

"I win." He told her triumphantly, letting her go.

Saji caught herself on her hands and knees when she hit the ground, rolling over to look up at him. She puffed her cheeks out in a pout as she looked up at him. "You always win…" She whined.

Broly was incredibly fast at learning and adapting to fighting, she was pretty good too, but nowhere near him. His smile only widened at her whining before he offered a hand up. Despite losing, she wasn't a sore loser and she took his hand, not to mention they were close friends.

"I don't think I'll ever beat you, Broly."

"Probably not." He told her with a grin.

She giggled and rolled her eyes playfully before hitting him on the arm gently. "Well now I have to! I'll beat you eventually! I promise!"

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his stomach as it growled loudly. The two of them stared at his stomach for a moment, then at Saji's once hers started to growl, then up at each other before laughing softly.

"Let's get food! I'm starving!" Saji told him.

"Me too!" Broly exclaimed excitedly, taking off into the sky to look for one of the creatures that roamed the surface. The meat in their legs was actually pretty good.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Saji called as she took off after him, flying next to him.

Its been two years since Paragus and Broly found Saji and nursed her back to health, and they had gotten close over those two years, to the point where they were inseparable. After all, all they had was each other, Paragus, and at one point, there was a creature they named Bah that was their friend. Unfortunately, Paragus didn't approve of the creature and them being friends and made sure they wouldn't stay friends. Saji's parents never returned to Vampa either, and the wound her father gave her had healed, but was now a large scar running diagonally across her chest.

There wasn't much for clothing, other than what they skinned or came to the planet with, so Saji was just wearing some white cloth wrapped around her chest, and the same pants she came here with from her battle suit. She didn't mind her scar so visible around Broly, he was her best friend after all, but she was still unsure around Paragus, probably because of how her own father treated her. Still, Broly loved his father, so Saji did trust him to some extent, but she always felt better when Broly was nearby. Paragus wasn't sure when the three of them would get off Vampa, if they ever did, but neither Saji nor Broly seemed to mind it, unlike Paragus, they've lived on this planet almost all their lives, so it was easier for them.

"Oh! There's some!" Saji pointed at a small group of the large bug-like creatures not too far from where they were.

Broly looked at where she was pointing and smirked a bit before rushing towards them, Saji following close behind. These things used to be annoying to kill or break a limb off, but not so much anymore. Saji raised a hand to fire a few energy blasts at some of the creatures, aiming for their legs. Broly, on the other hand, flew right through them, literally, breaking off their limbs with his bare hands. They didn't need much, just one or two was enough for each of them. Soon, most of the creatures were either dead or limbless and crying out in pain. Saji landed and, as they usually did, she and Broly bumped the sides of their fists together, smiling to each other. They then picked up all the legs they harvested and took off towards a shaded area they always ate and played at.

They both landed inside a large cave, a decent distance away from where Paragus was, and cleared out the empty shells from last time they were there. They both dropped the fresh food down on the ground before plopping down next to each other and digging in. They never took the meat from the rest of the creatures' bodies after the first time they tried it, the meat wasn't as good and there was a lot of organs they'd have to clean out. They even got sick one time, and it was deadly since they didn't have any medicine. At least with the legs, they just had to pull or break them apart to get to the meat and liquid inside.

"Broly?" Saji asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Hm?" Broly grunted, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he ate.

"Do you think we'll get off this planet like your dad says?"

He shrugged a bit in response. "I dunno. I like it here." He looked at her now. "Do you want to leave…?" He had a rather sad tone in his voice when he asked.

She stared at him for a moment, blinking a few times, before smiling. "As long as you want to stay here, I do too! I wanna stay with you forever!"

"Forever?" He asked her curiously.

She nodded in response. "Mhm! Forever!"

He was silent for a moment before a smile formed on his lips and he nodded back at her. "Good! I don't want you to leave either!"

She giggled softly at his words. "I won't, I promise!" She then went back to eating her food, Broly doing the same.

Once they finished, Broly belched loudly, a satisfied smile on his face, getting a laugh out of Saji after she heard it. That was another thing they liked about being together, Paragus was always so strict with manners, training, schedules, etc., but they could just be themselves when they were alone and together without worrying. Saji sighed contently and leaned back against the wall of the cave for a moment before getting an idea.

"Hey Broly, let's play It again!" Saji suggested eagerly. "It" was their version of tag, no flying, no fighting, just running around trying to tag each other.

Broly perked up at that, sitting up and nodding eagerly. "Okay!" Broly immediately ran up and tapped her shoulder before running out of the cave before she could tag him. "You're it!"

"Hey! No fair!" She exclaimed, chasing after him as quickly as she could/

Normally she was at a disadvantage since he was so fast, but she usually outsmarted him by thinking outside the box. She saw him run towards a maze-like rock formation and smiled to herself before climbing up the side of the rocks to find and get to him faster. She ran around, jumping across gaps easily, for a while, and soon enough she found him. He was hiding in one of the corners and trying not to giggle as he waited to see her run past him. Unfortunately for him, she already knew where he was and laid down on her stomach to reach down and tap the top of his head.

"You're it!" She told him with a grin, quickly pulling her hand back and standing up to start running, after all, she wasn't the only who could climb.

"Get back here!" He yelled as he chased after her.

They continued to play "it" throughout the rest of the short day, enjoying every second of their playtime like usual. After a while, however, it started to get dark out and they both walked back to their own cave together to get some sleep, it wasn't the first time they've spent the night away from Paragus since they could take care of themselves. The two of them sat down next to each other in the back of the cave to avoid the wind and sand that would get into the first part of the cave.

Saji yawned and stretched out a bit before laying down on the ground. "That was fun, Broly." She told her friend.

Broly shot her a smile before laying down next to her. "Yeah, I wanna do this every day forever." He told her.

She gave him a cute, innocent child. "Me too! But I'm tired…"

"Me too…" He yawned before undoing the green fur from around his waist and pulling it over them both for warmth. They always slept next to each other like this, they felt safer and it was warmer than sleeping alone. "Night, Saji." He whispered.

"Night, Broly." She gave him one more small smile before falling asleep.

Unfortunately, Paragus eventually caught them sneaking away to play together without his permission and he scolded them both about it, especially Broly since he already lectured his son about this. Just to get his point across, he forced the two apart for a few days, only letting them be together again when they proved they would train hard and not waste time with playing. Of course, this affected the two children quite a bit, making it harder to focus on training at first, and Broly became a bit unstable with his anger as well, but then they had to work hard to be together again. After Paragus let the two of them be together again, he forbade them from going off on their own unless he knew for certain they would not play.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, finally, huh? Just been busy with life and school recently, but I'm doing my best to get these chapters out for you all. I hope you all are doing well too :). I'm going to start posting replies to reviews at the end of the chapters just so it creates less space for you guys to scroll down and it won't look as cluttered here for you guys who just want to read. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_~16 Years Later~_

"Dinner, Paragus!" Saji called as she and Broly landed in the cave they've been living in.

They both tossed the legs they had gotten from the day on the ground but kept one each, for now at least, and stepping outside to eat. They didn't like spending so much time in the cave like Paragus did, mainly because it wasn't as open as outside, and it wasn't that dark or dank either. Plus, Saji didn't like being with Paragus after he crafted that collar for Broly, thinking it was cruel.

Help still hadn't come for them either, and there hasn't been any contact with anyone off world either, but still, neither Saji or Broly minded, this was their home, after all. Paragus, on the other hand, wanted off this planet, he complained about it constantly too. He couldn't stand the heat, the creatures Saji and Broly and gotten used to eating were still sour to him, even after being there for so long, but he was stuck there. Saji couldn't help but find his complaining and being miserable amusing, thinking he deserved it for how he always treated them.

"Saji." Broly suddenly spoke up from his meal, making Saji look over at him.

"Hm?" She got out, her mouth full.

He glanced back into the cave to see what his father was doing before looking back at her. "Remember when we played it?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding in response and swallowing her food. "Yeah, when we were kids. Why?"

He looked her dead in the face. "Let's play it again."

Saji stared at her friend in shock for a moment, speechless at first. Then, she glanced back into the cave, looked back at Broly, and pointed at the metal collar around his neck. Paragus claimed he only used it when Broly lost control of his power, but Saji knew that wasn't the case. If Broly didn't obey his father, sometimes Paragus would shock him to get him to listen, and it wasn't a small voltage either, if it was, it wouldn't leave Broly on his knees and gasping for breath. She wanted so badly to just steal the remote from Paragus and destroy it, but she never found a good opportunity for it. Paragus always kept the remote in the bag on his hip, and she couldn't steal it at night since they all went to bed at the same time, and she and Broly were right next to each other, plus Broly usually held onto her while he slept. She just hated how Paragus only saw Broly as a slave now, he didn't know how Broly felt about fighting like she did, since he never listened or wouldn't let Broly speak sometimes.

Broly gave Saji a reassuring smile though. "He won't know. I miss playing with you." Despite being 22, Broly still had the innocence and mind of a child, but that's what Saji liked about him. He wasn't anything like his father, like hers, or like any other Saiyan she's met, which hasn't been very many, he actually had a conscious.

Still though, Saji was worried. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt."

Broly nodded and gave her a look that said "watch this" before looking back into the cave. "Dad, we're going to get more. We're still hungry."

"Fine." They both heard Paragus grunt from inside the cave.

Broly turned back to Saji and gave her that old, but familiar, mischievous smile and she couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly before nodding. They both finished their food before taking off into the sky to look for a good place to land, hopefully somewhere Paragus couldn't find them. Eventually, they found a good spot that was pretty far from where Paragus was, it had several large rock formations, canyons, and ravines, so it was perfect. Once they touched the ground, he tapped her shoulder before running off as fast as he could, signaling the start of the game.

She smiled and chased after him. "I wasn't ready yet, cheater!" She called with a laugh.

"It isn't cheating!" He called back with a smile, continuing to run. However, he slid to a stop when he came to a large, deep crevice in the ground, he could've easily flown over it, but then he'd really be cheating.

"Ha! Got you now!" Saji exclaimed, grinning widely as she started to approach him.

Broly looked at her, then down into the crevice, then back at her before smirking and actually jumping down. Her eyes widened and she immediately ran over to the edge to make sure he was okay, but she didn't see him anywhere, it went down too far and it was really dark to see very far.

"Broly?! Come on, this isn't funny!" She called out to him, but there was no response other than her echo.

She mentally cursed at herself before jumping down as well, only she started levitating down. Before she could go too far down, however, someone suddenly tackled her from behind, making her yelp in surprise and try to get them off her by thrashing around and elbowing them. She suddenly stopped though when she heard a familiar voice.

"Look who's cheating now." Broly said with a smile, holding onto her like she has giving him a piggyback ride, though his legs just dangled in the air since he was taller than her.

Saji turned her head to look back at him in surprise, then she looked pretty mad at him. "Oh, come on! Now that really isn't fair, Broly!"

"Of course it is. You could've climbed down."

"Yeah, but I thought you were hurt from falling so far down!"

He blinked a few times at her words before speaking. "But I didn't fall. I grabbed this." He motioned to the wall of the cliff he had been holding onto.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

He looked back at her with a grin now. "You weren't."

She heaved a heavy sigh, glancing away from him. "I was still really worried about you."

"But I'm not hurt." He pointed out.

"That isn't the point though! You're my friend, Broly, my best friend, and I don't want you getting hurt… You know you and Paragus are all I have…" She told him, her voice trailing off at the end of her sentence.

He stared at her for a moment before hugging her from behind in a comforting hug like they used to do when one of them was hurting. "Sorry, Saji, I won't do it again. I don't want you hurt either." He told her softly.

She was silent for a moment before turning around and returning his hug. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid if you don't."

He raised an eyebrow at her now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled and chuckled slightly, but she shook her head. "Just don't do anything reckless."

Broly was silent for a moment, but he eventually nodded his head in agreement. They both pulled away from each other before he looked down into the dark crevice. "Wanna see what's down there?" He suddenly asked her, looking over at her. They've never explored the underground as much as they wanted, and he was curious.

Saji looked down into the crevice as well, then back up at him and nodded. "I don't see why not. It'll be fun!" She was intrigued as well, and it was something new to do since they've been on Vampa.

Broly grinned and nodded eagerly before flying down into the darkness, Saji following close behind. As they flew, they both made an energy ball in their hand to illuminate the pitch black cave, not wanting to fly into anything on accident.

"Why does your energy always make things look creepy?" Broly suddenly asked Saji. While his energy was green, hers was dark red and cast an eerie light over everything.

She glanced over to him and smirked a bit. "It's not scaring you, is it? Don't worry, I'll protect you." She joked.

He laughed softly and rolled his eyes playfully at her. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Or do I?" Her smirk widened a bit.

He shook his head with a smile, but he didn't know what to say in response, so he kept flying. Eventually, the tunnel they were flying through opened up into a huge underground cavern and they both stopped flying to look around.

"See anything?" Saji asked Broly as they increased the size and intensity of their energy to see more.

"Only some rocks." It's too dark." Broly responded.

"Well, let's land and try to look around more." She suggested.

He nodded and they both descended to the ground to land, once they found the ground that is. Once they landed, they both heard splashing and felt something wet soak into their clothes. The two looked at each other in confusion, then down at the ground to see clear liquid covering most of the ground and reaching up to their knees.

"What is this?" Broly asked curiously.

"I…don't know. It looks like water, but I can't be sure unless I taste it." With that, Saji scooped up some of the liquid and brought it up to her lips to taste it. She spit it out immediately. "That is definitely not water!"

"What is it?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but it tastes gross." She responded, spitting the rest of it out and wiping her mouth with her arm.

He watched her for a moment before speaking again. "What is water?"

She looked over at him. "It's something you drink. It's really good."

"Oh, I see…"

She nodded in response. "Yeah, but this definitely isn't-" She suddenly stopped when heard a splash not too far from where they were standing.

Broly heard it as well and turned to face the direction, firing an energy blast towards it to see what made the sound. When the blast flew over the area where the splash came from, they could see several lizard-like creatures staring at them from the darkness. The creatures had long, slender bodies, about 4 pairs of legs, 3 pairs of yellow eyes, sharp talons on their feet, and two rows of sharp, bared fangs. From the two could see, the creatures were drooling as they stared at Saji and Broly hungrily.

"This looks like fun." Broly commented.

Saji glanced back at Broly and smirked a bit. "Yeah, but we're at a bit of a disadvantage. Let's even the playing field a bit." She raised a hand above her head and fired an energy blast into the air.

The red sphere shot up far above the two before she clenched her hand into a fist, making the ball of energy explode into hundreds of smaller spheres of energy. They didn't crash into the ground like the original attack is meant for though, instead, they floated in the air to illuminate the surrounding area better for the two. Now, Saji and Broly could see thousands of the lizard-like creatures surrounding them, slowly creeping closer to the Saiyans.

"This'll take longer than I thought." Saji commented, getting into her fighting stance.

"It'll be fun though." Broly repeated, getting back-to-back with her.

She smirked a bit and nodded. "It sure will." The creatures hissed loudly before they charged at the two Saiyans, baring their fangs. _"Here they come…"_

Energy blasts formed in her hands before she fired them at the approaching creatures, killing the ones in front of the group, while the rest either backed away or split apart to attack at different angles. Meanwhile, Broly charged into the swarm to start ripping the creatures apart or crushing them. While Broly was better with closer and hand-to-hand combat, Saji was better with energy attacks and attacks that hit enemies in a large area. She was still good at hand-to-hand, but she felt better at a distance. She was sturdy, but not as much as him. Broly could keep most enemies at bay while Saji covered him from a distance.

"These things aren't much stronger than the ones on the surface." Saji noticed as she blasted a creature trying to sneak up on Broly to bits.

"No kidding." Broly agreed as he crushed the head of a creature under his foot.

The only reason why the creatures would be so dangerous would've been if Saji and Broly couldn't see, but that wasn't an issue thanks to Saji. Another problem, however, would be just how many there were. Two started to get a bit too close for comfort for Saji, about to bite into her legs. Luckily, she noticed them and stomped on one's head and kicked the other away before they could sink their fangs into her flesh.

"Wonder what these taste like. Maybe Dad won't be as disgusted with them." Broly thought out loud with a chuckle as he ripped the head off one of the creatures.

Saji chuckled softly as she blew up another group of creatures. That'd be something. I'll leave that to you, mine will be in pieces."

"I'll be sure to-" He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened as he felt electricity shoot through him through the collar, making him cry out and scream in pain.

Saji's eyes widened in realization and she stopped her attacks to run towards Broly. _"Paragus is going to get us killed!"_

Unfortunately, since Broly was standing in the same liquid as Saji, the electricity traveled through it to shock everything in it, including her. She couldn't even take one step forward before feeling electricity shoot through her as well. She immediately screamed in pain as her muscles locked from the current, unable to move or even fly. The energy blasts she used to illuminate the area even sputtered out because of how much pain she was feeling from the current. After what felt like an eternity, the electricity finally stopped and both Saiyans collapsed into the liquid only, Saji was unconscious while Broly was trying to catch his breath.

"Saji…?" Broly eventually called out, his voice raspy and he was still trying to catch his breath.

He couldn't see anything since it was so dark, all he could hear was some splashing, and he smelt burned flesh probably from the creatures since a lot of them were also in the liquid. As he was knelt, he felt something attempt to bite into his arm, it hurt since he was still recovering, but it didn't draw blood. He immediately yanked it off and tossed it into the distance though, hearing a loud splash from it landing. He was mostly concerned for Saji though, she wasn't responding to him, and if she was unconscious, she was in trouble.

"Saji! Where are you!?" He called out again. There was still no response. He was looking around frantically, but he couldn't see anything, and the concern, and even anger, was starting to get to him. "Saji!" He yelled, his power starting to skyrocket as the surrounding walls and ground started to shake violently, making the water ripple.

Regardless, the creatures continued to try and attack, but Broly didn't even have to touch them, the energy he was giving off was strong enough to knock them off him or out of the air if they jumped. He was starting to lose his temper and lose himself in it, which was bad for everyone and everything on this planet.

However, all the shaking was enough to wake Saji up, who wasn't that far from him. Her eyes slowly cracked open and she looked around in confusion, her mind all fuzzy, before pushing herself up to her hands and knees, coughing up some of the liquid she has breathed in while unconscious. At first, she didn't realize what was going on with Broly as she ripped off some creatures that had been biting and scracthing, until she saw the green light his aura was giving off. Her eyes snapped wide open and she looked up at where Broly was to see him yelling in anguish and giving off an insane amount of energy.

_"Shit!"_ Saji stumbled to her feet and bolted towards Broly, fearing he'd hurt himself, her, or even that Paragus would shock him again from the quaking. "Broly, stop!" She practically tackled him into a hug, looking up at him. "Look, I'm fine, see?" She told him, hoping to catch his attention. She did. He looked down at her when she tackled him, grabbing her by the head while blinded by his anger, making her wince and grab his wrist tightly. "Broly…its Saji, remember me? You really gonna crush me…?" She got out, the pressure on her head hurting quite a bit.

Broly hesitated for a moment, then he let her go, looking at her like a scared child who was in trouble. "I-I'm sorry…" He told her quietly, looking away from her.

Saji could relax a bit when he let her go but hugged him once again. "It's okay, you didn't mean it…" He nodded slowly and hugged her back tightly, like he didn't want to let go. However, they couldn't enjoy their quiet moment for long since the creatures were advancing on them once again. "We need to go…"

He nodded slowly in agreement and grabbed Saji before flying up into the air before any of the creatures could reach them. Instead of trying to find the tunnel they used to come in, he just blasted a hole in the ceiling, using enough energy to blast all the way through to the surface, they both already felt better in the sunlight instead of the pitch-black cave. He didn't waste any time in flying back to the cave though, still holding onto Saji and refusing to let her go.

As he flew, however, he felt a warm liquid against his skin. He looked down to see she, as well as himself, had a few bite marks and scratched from those creatures. "Saji, you're hurt…"

Saji blinked in confusion before looking down to see some big claw marks in her side. "Oh… I'll be fine, alright?" She gave him a reassuring smile, but he still looked concerned. "You aren't fine either." She noticed, pointing to a few scratches.

He shook his head, more concerned for her than himself, before speaking up. "I'm sorry…you got hurt because of me…"

Saji looked up at him with a serious look on her face. "Broly. Look at me." He hesitated a moment, but he did turn his head to look at her. "No matter what happens, don't think it's your fault if I get hurt. Besides, none of this would've happened if your dad was a little more patient." Evidently, she was still furious at Paragus for what he did, he could've gotten them killed or been the cause for one of Broly's meltdowns.

Broly was silent, still feeling guilty for what happened to Saji down there, and Saji fell silent as well. After a few more minutes, Broly landed outside the cave they lived in, Paragus was waiting outside with an irritated look on his face. However, it changed to one of surprise when he saw the two had some fresh wounds. Before he could say anything, however, Saji managed to wiggle out of Broly's grip and storm over to Paragus, looking infuriated.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You almost got us both killed because of your little electric trick! Honestly, who does that to their own son?!" Saji snarled, getting right up in Paragus' face. She wasn't as tall as him, but she was still taller than the average female, 5'10, and she could almost see him eye-to-eye.

Paragus narrowed his eyes at her, not liking her in his face like that. "What are you talking about? And how dare you speak to me like that! You would be dead if we didn't find you, so you-"

"No, _Broly_ found me, not you! You may have helped me recover faster, but _he _found me! And what do you think I'm talking about?! We were busy fighting and you decided to shock him! Because of you, we almost-" Saji was cut off though when Broly suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the cave, away from Paragus.

Broly cared deeply for Saji, but he also loved his father. He didn't want to stand up to one or must pick sides, so he thought the best thing to do was to separate them.

"Broly? I wasn't done talking." Saji told him, a confused look on her face.

"My dad won't listen to you. You know he won't." He told her calmly.

"Yeah, but-"

"You're still hurt too."

He led her to another open area of the cave, which was their "room," and sat her down on the fur that was their bed. He then got up to get some of their makeshift bandages, which was just fur and hide Paragus had salvaged from some of the creatures they had killed. She heaved a heavy sigh, but she listened to Broly like she normally did, waiting patiently for him to return. She really did despise Paragus, it was like he was caring less and less for his son and thinking of Broly more and more like a tool. She just wished she could do something about it.

* * *

**Review(s):**

**Guest: Hello and thanks for the criticism.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, been quite busy lately, as well as distracted by a few things. I've been getting the itch to write recently, so here I am! I am hoping this urge keeps up and I can actually pump some chapters out for you guys instead of say I'll do something but then not post anything for several months (or even a year or more sadly). Anyways, let's hope for the best, and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

_~4 Years Later~_

Surges of energy practically exploded in the air as Saji and Broly trained together, even destroying some pillars of rocks when they were close enough. Saji had managed to catch up to Broly to some degree since she could match his attacks better and could predict them well enough to block and dodge most of them. The two Saiyans were flying now, trying to land an effective blow to each other, but the attacks were either blocked, dodged, or they barely did any damage. Almost every attack they threw ended with a powerful clash, their fists connecting with each other, or their forearms slamming into each other. The air around them even seemed to quiver slightly from how powerful the attacks were. Eventually, they reached a stalemate when they both threw a punch at each other, only for the other to catch it in their free hand, both struggling to overpower the other. They even went to kick each other, but they came to the same problem, both blocking the kick with their free leg each time.

Paragus, who was watching from below, called out to them after a few seconds. "That's enough for now. Come down." _'They may seem even like this, but there's no way Broly will use his full power on her. Perhaps taking her in was a mistake…'_ Paragus thought the last part as he watched the two land in front of them, both breathing heavily from the spar. "You both need to push yourselves harder, to the point you feel like you'll lose consciousness." He told them strictly.

Saji groaned in annoyance as she placed a hand on her hip. "What do you think we're-" She started, but a quick glance from Broly was enough to make her stop midsentence. She let out a heavy sigh and tilted her head slightly to the side, rolling her eyes. However, she did nod slightly at Paragus' words.

"Go eat and rest. We'll continue later." Was all Paragus said as he walked away from the two, going back into the cave.

Saji blew out through her lips before crossing her arms over her chest and looking over at Broly. "I know he's your father, but I don't see how you stand him sometimes." She told him honestly. Broly glanced down at the ground, but he didn't say anything in response. Saji, however, looked at him sympathetically before smiling softly at him. "I'm not blaming you. Let's go eat, okay? You must be as hungry as me!"

Broly looked back up at her and smiled back now, seeming to be a bit happier in seeing her smile at him. He nodded back eagerly, feeling that familiar twinge of hunger in his stomach, luckily there was more than enough food for the three of them on Vampa. She took off into the sky after seeing his head bob in agreement, Broly following close behind her. It wasn't that hard to find food on Vampa, those creatures were always around somewhere, while there wasn't as many out in the open in the daytime, they knew which caves to look in. They had even went back to the underground cavern to see what those creature tasted like, they actually tasted pretty good, better than the ones on surface, but were bitter when put over a fire. Paragus definitely liked, and preferred, those more than the bug-like ones, sometimes sending the two to get some for him since he didn't like the ones on the surface and calling it a form of training. At least all of the legs of the creatures above ground didn't need prepping or need to avoid any organs or anything like the underground ones.

"Found some." Saji pointed out a small group of creatures making their way to the green, furry creatures who also resided on Vampa.

Broly looked in the direction where she was pointing, seeing the group and nodding before descending towards them, Saji following close behind him. It never took long for them to kill the creatures and acquire the legs, and this time was no different. As usual, Saji simply blasted the creatures' legs off their bodies, while Broly easily tore the limbs from their bodies. Neither really cared if they left some of the creatures alive to suffer, only caring they got their meal for now. They got quite a few legs since there was a small group of the creatures, they gave a lot of protein, so this meal would tide them over until nightfall when more would emerge.

"Ready to go?" Broly asked her after they both picked up the legs. The legs were quite massive, but neither of the Saiyans had a problem carrying them thanks to their strength.

Saji nodded energetically, eager to dig into her food. "Yeah, let's head back." She got ready to take off into the sky, but Broly stopped her.

"W-wait, Saj… Can we go to the cave? The one we went to before." He asked her rather nervously, as if worried she would say no.

She turned to face him with a raised brow, honestly curious as to why he would suggest that, but then she shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. But...what brought this up?" She asked purely out of curiosity. The only answer she got, however, was a shrug from him, not wanting to state his reasons for it. She looked at him a bit skeptically, but she already agreed to the idea. "Lead the way then."

Broly smiled, even looking a bit relieved, before taking off into the sky again, heading back to the old cave they used to play in as children and with Saji following him once again. It wasn't that far from where they were now, just in the opposite direction of where the cave with Paragus was. Luckily Paragus had gotten a bit more patient and wasn't so quick to shock Broly when he didn't come back at a reasonable time, like they could go anywhere else anyways. It only took about a minute or so before they landed outside the familiar cave, and, after a quick inspection to make sure nothing else had made the cave its home, they put their haul inside and sat down near the back of it. At first, they were silent in a somewhat awkward silence before Saji decided to dig into her food, not wanting to push Broly about why he wanted to come here.

"So," she finally pipped as she swallowed a mouthful of the meat, "Why did you want to come here?"

Broly seemed to pause midbite, glancing over at her with a nervous sort of look. He finished his bite of food, chewing and swallowing it, before putting the shell of the leg down. "I just…wanted to ask…something…" He told her quietly.

She blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side curiously. "What is it?" _'Maybe he didn't want to say it in front of Paragus?'_ She thought to herself.

He paused again for a moment before looking over at her, a sincere look on his face. "Have you…wanted to leave here before?" He asked her quietly, almost as if he was scared his father would hear him.

Now she was really confused, mostly about why he seemed so scared. "I thought we would eventually. You know, cause of your father's uh…plan." She pointed out, taking another bite of her food while watching him intently.

He sighed, looking back down at the leg in his hand, taking a moment to think of his next words. "I mean…do our own thing…not what my dad wants…" He added, glancing over at her.

She stared at him for a moment now as if processing what he was saying while chewing her food. "Hmm… I have, yeah." She said through a mouthful of food. She swallowed the food before speaking again. "I would like that more. But I doubt Paragus would let us very easily. And…I don't plan on leaving you, ever."

Broly smiled faintly at her words, nodding slightly as well. "I don't want to leave you… I won't either, promise." He told her with a bigger smile, showing off his teeth with some of the meat stuck in them.

Saji started laughing now. "Broly, that's gross! It's in your teeth!" She laughed at him.

"Wh-what…? But…so do you!" He pointed out, grinning widely and laughing softly with her now.

"I do not! You're lying!" She said stubbornly.

"No, you do! Really!" He insisted, inching closer to her face now.

"Uh-uh, I don't believe you! I don't feel anything!"

"Well I don't either! That means you're lying too!"

She shook her head this time. "I am not! You don't know if I am or not!"

"But then you don't know if I'm lying either!" He shot back, using her own reasons and logic against her.

"Why you-!" This time she tackled him rather playfully, catching him off guard and making him fall back onto the ground.

He looked shocked at first, but then grinned once again. "Oh yeah?! That was dirty!" He grabbed her wrists and rolled over so he was pinning her down to the ground with him on top of her.

She stared up at him in surprise for a moment, similar to his reaction, but then they both started laughing together, echoing in the cave they were in. Saji had to admit, she missed this side of Broly, they haven't had fun in years it felt like, so this was incredibly refreshing for the both of them. After a while, they finally calmed down their laughs, but Broly was still over Saji, in fact, he was caught gazing into her eyes, it was enough to make her blush.

"Uh…heh…what are you doing?" She asked him, actually looking quite bashful for once, even glancing away shyly from him.

"I just…I don't know…I like your eyes…" He told her quietly, almost mesmerized by them. However, he could tell she was a bit uncomfortable and leaned in to embrace her in a hug, closing his eyes lightly. "I'm sorry, Saj…I don't know what came over me…" He admitted quietly.

Saji looked quite shy at first, especially when he suddenly leaned in like that, but then she felt his strong arms around her and breathed in his familiar scent, it was enough to calm her down and relax under him again. She just kind of stared up at the ceiling of the cave for a moment before a smile formed on her lips and she returned his embrace with her own, wrapping her arms around his back and even burying her face in his shoulder. She didn't realize it before, but she really, really liked this side of him, and she honestly found she loved it when he held her and she could take in his scent. This was quite relaxing for her. It gave her a sort of warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest, one she has not felt before, but it was pleasant, she really liked it.

"It's okay, Broly. I'm not mad at you or anything. I couldn't ever be mad at you." She told him honestly, closing her eyes lightly as well.

A soft, genuine smile formed on his lips at her words, unfortunately, she couldn't see it, but that didn't matter to either of them. "Saj…I promise I won't leave you…I wanna be with you forever…" He whispered to her, pulling away even to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

She looked a bit saddened when he pulled away, missing his warmth and arms around her, but then a genuine smile formed on her lips at his words, even nodding in agreement and chuckling very slightly. "I won't leave you either, Broly. I'll be with you till the end." She promised him. "Now come back here." She laughed softly, pulling him back into a hug with her own arms.

He couldn't help but laugh slightly at her actions, being pulled back into the embrace by her. He didn't mind though, he loved this as much as her. She felt so small, soft, and fragile in his arms, like something precious he didn't want to break or lose ever. He just wanted to stay like this forever, loving how she felt and her scent, it was familiar and relaxing. There was no one else he would rather be with right now.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. Got another chapter ready to go for you all. Also, I know it seems like its following the movie really closely in this one, but it won't be like that for the whole book, I can promise you that. Anyways, I hope I can keep this pace up because I am having way too much fun writing again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_~15 Years Later~_

The sun was shining brightly on the hot planetoid Vampa and Saji and Broly were both relaxing on a rocky cliff, enjoying their usual meal of the bug-like creatures' legs. Broly had his free hand on Saji's as he ate with his other one, he was always happy to be with her, but he just felt better if he could physically touch her.

He had gotten much more protective of her over the last few years, mostly because Paragus had tried to separate the two again after finding out they had messed around that one day 15 years ago, and a few other nights afterwards as well. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy when he found out, evident by him trying to force them apart, he told the two of them it was a waste of time and even yanked Saji away from Broly, which was a massive mistake on his part. It triggered one of Broly's rampages, one of the worst ones yet, which was obvious since he was still acting out even when Paragus was using that collar to try and control him. They were both lucky Saji was there, standing up to Paragus and even threatening to attack the older Saiyan if he didn't stop hurting Broly and continued to try to separate them, making Paragus give in and back down. He knew he couldn't handle the both of them at the same time. Since that day, Broly has almost never left her side, not wanting to lose her. Saji wouldn't leave his side either, not only for the same reason, but because she wanted to make sure Paragus wouldn't try anything with him alone. One thing she still couldn't understand, however, was how he could still love his father even after doing that to them. Maybe it was because she didn't understand relationships between child and parent, seeing as hers were abusive and tried to leave her for dead, but what could she really do about it?

As they ate, something in the sky caught her attention, glancing up at the sky midbite. _'Huh?'_ She thought, a brow raised. _'A comet or something?'_

Though, as she looked closer, she could see it was a small ship going to the cave where Paragus was. She glanced over at Broly to see if he noticed, but he was too busy eating his food to notice. She chuckled slightly and went back to eating her own food, not thinking much of it. That is until the two Saiyans heard Paragus yell Broly's name after a few minutes. Broly seemed to perk up, looking in the direction of the cave before glancing at Saji, who was already looking at him from the corner of her eye. They both nodded before tossing their food aside and bolting back towards the cave, seeing a small group of the bug-like creatures closing in on Paragus and two unfamiliar figures. The first thing that popped up in Saji's mind was who the two new people were, but it quickly was replaced with killing the creatures who were approaching them. Saji fired a few energy blasts at some of the creatures while Broly flew in to kick, punch, or even throw the others away, both making quick work of the beasts and kicking up wind and dirt as they did. It was enough to make the two newcomers flinch and brace themselves.

"Excellent work as always, you two." Paragus praised the two as they landed close to him, a rare occasion.

Saji scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest while Broly nodded at his father's words Saji then turned to eye the two, very strange looking people. "Who are you?" She growled, quite skeptical and aggressive towards them.

The male, an orange colored guy with big yellow eyes, gave her a nervous smile as he took a cautious step back. "Er…we're with the Freeza Force, actually." He responded.

She raised a brow at them though, not buying it for a moment. "The what? Never heard of it. Are you lying?" She pressed, quite untrustworthy of them. She then noticed the woman with him, a green-skinned, small girl with white short hair and big pink eyes, seemed to be scanning them with something on the side of her face. "And what the hell are you doing?" Saji growled once again, not liking that one bit.

"I…um…was just…-" The woman stuttered, but was cut off by Paragus

"Saji! Have you forgotten your manners?!" Paragus barked at her, making Broly tense next to her. Saji scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Paragus, but she stood down. "I'm sorry about her, she forgets her manners a lot." Saji clenched her hands into fists at the comment, but said nothing.

"Well…it's alright. I'm Lemo, and this is Cheelai. Like I mentioned earlier, we're with the Freeza Force and are currently looking for new members." Lemo explained. "We got a reading of a distress signal and-"

"W-what the hell?! How is this possible!?" The woman, Cheelai, suddenly exclaimed in shock, catching Lemo's attention.

"W-what is it? Something wrong, Cheelai?" He asked her curiously.

"T-those two…their power is incredible! The scouter can't even measure it!"

"What? You know that's impossible, right? These are the newest-" He suddenly stopped midsentence when his scouter beeped a few times, practically tossing it off his face in joy and onto the ground a small distance away. Just think of the reward the two of them would get for finding such strong fighters, and Saiyans no less! Though, Saji and Broly glanced at each other with a raised brow, quite confused at the two aliens and their actions. "Well, come on aboard! There's plenty of room!" Lemo told the three cheerfully, motioning towards the ship him and Cheelai arrived in.

Saji had a bad feeling about this, glancing over at Broly with an uncertain expression, but Paragus was eagerly making his way to the ship, wanting off this planet already, so they had no choice but to follow him. The interior was quite odd to the two of them, having never seen a ship like this before, the seats were even cushioned, which was quite strange since they've only ever sat on and against rocks. Once they were on board, and convinced to sit down, the door closed and they took off into space, another unfamiliar feeling to both Saji and Broly. Paragus was sitting next to Broly, and Saji was sitting next to Broly, not wanting to be close to Paragus, and Broly knew that.

After they had taken off, Cheelai got up from her chair next to Lemo and plopped down next to Saji, letting out a sigh of relief. Saji, who still did not trust these two, tried not to pay attention to Cheelai, though she was more concerned with this ship, it was so strange to her. After a while, however, Saji and Broly heard a wrapper and smelled something strange…but really good. They both looked around for the source of it, noticing Cheelai eating a light brown bar of some sort. Curious, they both stared at it curiously, trying to figure out what it was and even catching Cheelai's attention.

She looked at the two Saiyans staring at her, a bit nervous. "Uh…you two have names?" She asked them, though she was curious an moved the bar around, only for them to follow it, making her have to hold in a laugh.

"I'm Broly. This is Saji." Broly responded after a few seconds, still in a trance-like state as he followed the food with his eyes.

"Uh-huh… You know, I have more of these if you two want some. Here." She pulled a couple of bars from her bag on her waist and held one to Saji and Broly each. The two Saiyans took the bar eagerly, but neither really understood the concept of the wrapper and were about to take a big bite with it on. Luckily, Cheelai stopped the two of them. "Wait a second!" She snatched the bars from the two before they could bite it. "You can't eat it with the wrapper on. You open it up first, like this." She pulled the wrapper off one and handed it to Saji, who looked fascinated by the wrapper.

Saji looked back at Broly, who was also staring in awe at the unfamiliar, opened wrapper. Saji inspected the food for a moment before taking a curious bite, pausing afterwards for a second before quickly devouring the food like it was the best thing ever, which it was compared to the bug legs she and Broly were used to. This got Broly's attention, and he looked quite eager to try some as well. Cheelai was trying not to laugh at the two of them as she opened the second one and handed it to Broly. Curious like Saji, he took it and bit down, only for his eyes to widen and start wolfing it down, he's never tasted anything so sweet and rich before, it was amazing.

"What? I don't even get a thank you? Come on." Cheelai laughed jokingly, but Paragus heard and didn't seem to catch the joke.

"Broly, Saji, don't forget your manners." He told the younger Saiyans sternly.

Saji heaved a heavy sigh while Broly made no comment. However, they both looked to Cheelai before speaking. "Thank you very much." Broly sounded more sincere out of the two while Saji sounded more annoyed.

Cheelai stared at the two blankly before smiling and giving them an "OK" sign with her hand. "No need to be so formal! Just a simple 'thank you' is enough." She told the two.

"Thank Kami…" Saji breathed a sigh of relief, hating how Paragus was so strict with that, but it got a smile out of Broly.

"So…are you three related?" Cheelai asked after a few seconds of silence. "I noticed you and Saji have tails, but Broly doesn't." Cheelai asked Paragus.

"Broly is my son, but Saji is not related to us. I supposed she could be considered Broly's…" He paused though, glancing at the two younger Saiyans as they looked around curiously still. He let out a heavy, almost disappointed, sigh and shook his head. "Nothing. She isn't related to us."

Cheelai glanced from him to the two Saiyans, noticing how close the two were to each other, which was enough to give a thought about his words. However, she noticed he was quite displeased. "I see." She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Paragus. _'You'd think he'd be happy for them. What's his problem?'_ She thought to herself. She noticed Saji had rolled her eyes at Paragus' words as well, the Saiyan crossing her arms over her chest. Silence fell over the ship as the group waited for the ship to reach their destination.

* * *

The three Saiyans were led through the massive mothership of the Freeza Force, Cheelai and Lemo leading them. They were led to a large, open door where a small, somewhat chubby blue woman was waiting for them. The front wall of the room was mostly a pane of glass, allowing them to see outside into space and see a few rocks and debris floating around. That wasn't all though, what looked like a small hovercraft thing was floating around the room randomly, and in the middle of the room was a throne-like seat with the tip of someone's tail hanging off the side, occasionally twitching.

"Well, welcome back, Lemo, Cheelai. Who have you brought with you?" The blue lady asked the two in front.

Cheelai and Lemo stood at attention, saluting the woman. Saji looked up at Broly with a raised brow, but Broly only shrugged, just as confused as her, but he was quickly distracted by the room, looking around with intrigue. "Sir, we believe we've found some new recruits for the Freeza Force." Lemo responded to the woman.

"Oh my…what have we here?" An unfamiliar, menacing voice spoke up from the throne. The tail disappeared before a smaller humanoid lizard jumped out of the seat and landed gracefully next to the blue woman. He eyed the three newcomers curiously, noticing two of them had tails and recognizing their energy as Saiyan energy. Once he knew they were Saiyans, a sly smirk grew on lips and he spoke up. "Saiyans, hm? Though, one is missing a tail."

"L-Lord Freeza! It is an honor to meet you sir!" Paragus blurted out, bowing respectfully. "I had to remove my son's tail to avoid him transforming into an Oozaru."

"Hmm, that's too bad. Tell me, what are your names?" Freeza inquired, though he wasn't too disappointed in Broly not having a tail like he let on.

"Of course. I am Paragus, this is my son, Broly, and this is Saji." Paragus looked over to the Saiyans behind him, but was horrified to see Saji looking away stubbornly and Broly not even paying attention. "F-forgive them, my Lord! Their manners are usually better than this!"

Freeza smirked at Paragus' horror but waved off his concerns. He figured it was in their nature to be rude anyways since they were Saiyans. "Never mind that. My men tell me those two are quite strong. Is this true?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord. They both have exceptional strength and are usually have good control over it."

While the two talked, the hovercraft slowly floated towards the two younger Saiyans, catching their attention. Broly was tall enough when it came close, so he gently pushed on it, curious as to how it was floating. Saji was also curious about it, but she wasn't as tall and couldn't reach like him, though she could be seen with a hand up trying to touch it. Broly noticed and smiled at her before managing to grab it and pull it down for her, allowing her to push it now. The hovercraft was gently pushed away from the two as a result, going on to float around the room again. Cheelai couldn't help but watch the two, thinking they were quite cute, like children experiencing new things. Though, she turned back to the conversation when Freeza spoke up, his brow raised.

"Usually? Do they lose control of themselves?" He asked Paragus.

"Y-yes, my Lord… But it is a rare occurrence, and only Broly loses control."

"Rare or not, it still has a chance of happening, doesn't it?" Freeza pointed out. "I don't need someone in my army who might turn on me."

"B-but, you really don't need to worry about it, my Lord." He pulled out that remote control from the bag on his hip. Seeing this, Broly started to panic, his hands reaching up to the collar as if to try and pull it off, only he didn't. Saji immediately grew tense when she saw the remote, on hand grasping Broly's arm gently. "I can just press this button and it will give off a small shock to bring him back. It isn't enough to hurt him, just to snap him out of it."

_'Liar…'_ Saji thought, glaring at Paragus in disgust.

"I see… Well then, I have just one more question for you, Paragus. Are you aware that Planet Vegeta was regrettably destroyed by an asteroid several years ago?" Freeza suddenly added, turning his back to them as he spoke.

Paragus didn't seem phased by the question though, nodding even. "Yes, I was already informed on that. But I don't feel anything for the planet or Saiyans lost."

That seemed to intrigue Freeza, but he already seemed to know why, turning his head to the side to glance back at the three. "Oh? Is that because you were unable to get your revenge on King Vegeta?" Paragus paused, even looking shocked at Freeza's question. Saji, who seemed to relax once Paragus put the remote away, Broly as well, glanced up at Broly, who met her gaze. They both knew about King Vegeta, Paragus had practically embedded that name in their minds with the thoughts of revenge. "You know, Paragus, his son, Prince Vegeta, is still alive. In fact, he is even thriving on a small planet called Earth."

"His…his son is still alive!?" Paragus was still shocked, but then a grin formed on his lips. "That's perfect…the next best thing even!"

Freeza smirked rather slyly, knowing he had them now. "Then let's make a deal, Paragus. You join and help me, and I'll let you get revenge on Vegeta."

"Of course, my Lord, I will do anything to get revenge on Vegeta, him or his son, it doesn't matter to me!"

Freeza snickered now. "Very well then, it's a deal. Berryblue, please reward the two who found these Saiyans, then take the three to get cleaned up and show them to their rooms." Freeza instructed.

The short blue woman, Berryblue, bowed before doing as instructed, giving Lemo and Cheelai a handful of what looked like silver bars. She then turned to the three Saiyans. "Follow me, please." She walked out of the room, the Saiyans following her closely. She led them through a few more hallways before stopping in one hallway in front of three different doors. "Your rooms are in here. Be grateful Lord Freeza had decided to give you each your own private quarters as that is only allowed for his more elite soldiers. There is a bathroom in each one as well as a new pair of clothes and armor for you all, please clean yourselves then go to the mess hall for food. That is down the hall and to the left, just follow your nose and you can't miss it." She told the three. "You're free to choose whichever room you want, we have no preference." As she listened, looking rather bored, Saji felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around her upper chest as Broly held her close, looking like a child who didn't want his toy taken from them. Berryblue looked at the two with a confused expression, Saji a bit confused herself.

Paragus, however, knew what was going on and sighed heavily. "They can't be separated; they'll share a room."

Berryblue seemed rather skeptical of that though. "I must insist-"

"Just trust me. They won't do anything; they don't even know anything like that. Besides, it would only cause more trouble if you tried."

She sighed heavily, but nodded reluctantly. "Very well then. Just clean up and get something to eat." She said before walking away. Paragus watched her go before glancing at the two younger Saiyans and then going into his room.

"You really are like a kid." Saji laughed at Broly, looking up at him with a smile, after Paragus left them alone.

Broly looked down at her for a moment before smiling softly. "You are too." He shot back before releasing her.

She rolled her eyes playfully before going into the room, though they were both a bit perplexed when it opened automatically for them. That wasn't the only thing though, the whole room was completely different to them both. It was brightly lit up like everything else, but they were unfamiliar with everything inside it, a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. There was another room off to the side that was the bathroom, it had a shower, toilet, sink, and mirror, but not much else. The room just basically had the essentials for everything, but nothing else. Saji found herself poking around in the bathroom while Broly inspected the room with the bed. It took a while, but she did eventually figure out how to work the shower, of course, she and her clothes got quite soaked when she first turned the knob, giving her quite the scare. It had been way too long since she had taken a shower or had any of these luxuries.

"I think I figured out how we're supposed to clean off…" She muttered as she walked out of the bathroom with water dripping from her hair, skin, and clothes. She resembled a wet cat as she wasn't too happy with how she found out how the shower worked. Broly looked over to her when she spoke, just staring at her for a moment before laughing at her, unable to help it really as he thought it was quite amusing. "Oh yeah? Well take this!" She shook her hands at him, spraying some water on him, making him flinch. Now it was her turn to laugh, not so funny now, huh?" She grinned. "Come on, let's just get this over with."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Me again (for like the second or third time within 24 hours). I got another chapter for you all! And I'm still typing up the next one, dunno if I'll get it up here in a few hours or later today/tomorrow, but I guess let's hope, right? Still building up to the fight, but we do get some action this time. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Oh, hey you guys made it! We saved you guys a seat!" Cheelai called out to the three Saiyans as they entered the mess hall, even waving at them. "You guys are already looking a lot better after a shower." She noticed as they approached her and Lemo's table. Saji, Broly, and Paragus were all wearing the Freeza Force armor like everyone else, Saji's the same style as Cheelai's but with longer pants and Paragus wore what looked like a skirt. "Hey, where's your armor, Broly?"

Broly, who was just wearing the undershirt, looked at Cheelai before shaking his head. "Won't fit. Too small"

"What? Of course it will! It's really flexible, see?" To prove her point, Cheelai pulled the top of her armor out, letting go so it would fit her properly afterwards. "Flexible and tough, perfect for us."

"I…I see. I'll use it when I go back to the room." He told Cheelai quietly.

"So…why are you wearing that old thing? It's really dirty and gross." Cheelai reached out to the green fur sash around Broly's waist, but Saji grabbed Cheelai's wrist before she could grab it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It stays on." Saji warned, almost growled, sternly. Cheelai blinked in confusion before looking up at Broly, who nodded in agreement with the female Saiyan, making her shrug and back off.

"Fine then… You guys can sit down, you know, there's enough room for you three." Cheelai invited them, which Paragus accepted, sitting down and picking up what resembled bread from the plate on the table. Saji and Broly glanced at each other, still unsure about this whole situation, but they did start to sit down. That is, until a tall, muscular man suddenly grabbed Saji's upper arm, stopping her.

"Hey sexy, haven't seen you around before. New to the force?" He asked Saji with a confident smirk.

Saji, however, wasn't biting, glaring at the man like she was about to kill him. "Let go." She growled, quite irritated by this new man's actions.

"Aw, come on, these lower classes are no fun. You should come over here with us, we'll treat you right." He chuckled, attempted to pull her with him, but she didn't budge.

Saji looked like she was about to go off on the guy, but before she could do anything, Broly stepped in front of Saji, forcing the man to let go of Saji. "Leave her alone." He stated, his voice deeper and far more menacing now.

"Oh, you her boyfriend or something? What does she see in a weakling like you, huh?" He growled back, not intimidated by the tall Saiyan.

Broly grit his teeth and growled in irritation, but Saji put a hand on his arm, trying to pull him towards her. "Let's just eat. He isn't worth it." She whispered to him. He glanced down at her for a moment before nodding slowly and turning back to the table.

"Running away now? Don't you know you should never turn your back on your opponent?!" The man yelled at Broly in irritation before throwing a hard punch to Broly's back. The attack dealt no damage to the Saiyan, all it did was make Broly mad.

_'Oh no…'_ Saji thought, a hand on her forehead now. "Broly, leave him alone, plea-!" She was cut off when the man yanked her towards him, making her wince slightly.

"That's right, can't even properly defend your girl! She deserves bet-" He was cut off midsentence when Broly suddenly turned around and grabbed the man by the throat. His eyes widened as he felt Broly's hand tighten around his throat, cutting off his air supply, it was enough to make him let go of Saji and claw at Broly's hand.

"Broly, let him go!" Paragus commanded, pulling out the remote now.

"Don't you dare use that again!" Saji snarled at Paragus, but he ignored her and pushed the button when Broly didn't listen to him.

The room was filled with blue light as the collar was activated, sending electricity through Broly's body. His eyes widened and he let the man go as he fell to his knees, screaming in pain and trying to pry the collar off him. It definitely caught everyone's attention, Cheelai and Lemo could only look on in horror at how Broly was treated. Saji, however, practically tackled Paragus, not knocking him to the ground, but still.

"That's enough! He let the idiot go, now stop it!" When Paragus ignored her, however, she suddenly bit into his hand quite hard. His eyes widened and he even yelped in pain as he dropped the remote, stopping the electric current and letting Broly rest. Saji immediately ran back to Broly to make sure he was alright, a look of concern on her face. He seemed to flinch at her touch at first, but she whispered softly to him. "It's okay, Broly, it's me." She reassured him, kneeling next to him while he whimpered and even gasping for breath. She rubbed his back gently and just stayed with him, telling him he was okay and she was here for him while glaring up at Paragus hatefully.

"Annoying brat. You'll thank me one day." Paragus growled in annoyance as he picked up the remote, inspecting the hand she bit. He was lucky she didn't break the skin.

To Saji's surprise, however, Cheelai suddenly stepped in and spoke up. "Excuse me?! You shock him when he doesn't listen, then implies he'll attack her too!? That's just cruel! And I thought you mention they were close!" Cheelai pointed out, outraged at Broly's treatment like Saji.

Paragus narrowed his eye at Cheelai, who was right up to him now. "Listen _girl_, you don't know what Broly is like or what he is capable of. So, I suggest you back off instead of telling me how to deal with _my_ son." Cheelai wanted to say something, but instead held her tongue and turned her back to Paragus, crossing her arms over her chest.

Around that time, Berryblue walked into the mess hall, glancing around the room for a moment. "My, what a noisy room today." She commented before looking to Paragus. "Lord Freeza has requested to speak to you, Paragus."

Paragus looked to the blue woman and nodded. "Of course. Come on Broly, Saji."

"No, just you, Paragus. I assume that won't be an issue?"

Paragus paused for a moment, uncertain of leaving the two in an unfamiliar setting, especially with what just happened. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Very well." He turned back to look at Saji and Broly. "Don't get into anymore trouble." He told the two sternly before following Berryblue out of the mess hall.

"Wow, what a jerk…" Cheelai muttered once the door closed.

"You have no idea." Saji agreed, helping Broly stand up and sit on the chair since he was feeling a bit better now.

"Well, I know one thing you two don't have to worry about anymore." Saji, Broly, and even Lemo all looked at Cheelai in confusion.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Lemo asked first. A mischievous smile formed on Cheelai's lips before she pulled out the remote Paragus used to control Broly. Saji and Broly both stared at it with wide eyes, both in disbelief.

"You actually swiped it?!" _'He must not be as observant as I thought…'_ Saji asked in shock, thinking the last part.

"Mhm! And here's what I think of his little 'solution.'" Cheelai dropped the remote on the floor and smashed it to bits with her foot.

Saji couldn't help but smile at that action, relieved they wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. "Thanks…I've been wanting to do that for years." She told Cheelai, actually being genuine towards her for once, and Broly nodded eagerly.

Cheelai smiled warmly at the two, giving them a thumbs up now. "No problem, that was just cruel. But I bet you too must still be starving, huh? Let's get you two some food already."

"Perhaps…we could eat somewhere else?" Saji suddenly asked, feeling uneasy with all the people in the room, the fact they were all staring wasn't helping either. "We have our own room, that should be private."

"Wow, you guys got your own private quarters? Talk about lucky… That should be fine though, let me get some food for you guys then we can go, alright?" Saji nodded in agreement, turning her attention back to Broly, who was doing much better.

* * *

"This is perfect, actually, your dad can't come in here without your guys' permission, and neither can anyone else." Cheelai explained when Saji led them to her and Broly's room. "Still, I'm surprised they let you share one, especially since you're basically a couple."

Saji tilted her head to the side in confusion, Broly looking just as confused. "Couple? What's a couple? You mean like the number two?"

"Ah…so you haven't had the talk yet…not really surprising seeing how your dad is…" Cheelai laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. The two Saiyans only continued to look at her with confused expressions. She waved them off though. "I can tell you two later, you guys should just focus on eating right now. I hope its enough for you both." She sat down on the floor, setting the few plates she grabbed down in front of her. Saji and Broly both sat down next to her, Lemo doing the same, and eyed the unfamiliar food curiously. Though, their hunger got to them and they started devouring the food in no time, it tasted so much better than what they were used to.

Lemo blinked as he watched the two eat, like they haven't eaten a good meal in days. "Geez, you guys have quite the appetite, huh?" He commented, but neither seemed to hear him.

Saji swallowed a mouthful of food before looking over at Cheelai. "By the way, how do you stand wearing this shirt and armor? It's so uncomfortable and feels like it's in the way, plus it feels tight." Afterall, Saji was used to only wearing torn up pants and a cloth over her chest.

"Oh," Cheelai shrugged, "Just do. It's never bothered me before." She replied, just watching the two eat with Lemo. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up again. "So…why are you two still with Paragus? You both seem old enough to be on your own."

"Not allowed to leave." Broly got out between bites of food, enjoying it quite a lot.

"What? He doesn't let you leave? You know you don't have to do everything he says, right?"

However, Broly paused and glanced away, which was when Saji spoke up. "We weren't given much of a choice until now. Paragus would get shocked if we disobeyed, or he would separate us. Besides," Saji leaned in closer to Cheelai now to whisper, "Despite everything Paragus does, Broly doesn't hate him. I don't understand why or how, and I question it a lot. But I can tolerate him since Broly has been with me."

"I see…but…isn't he just using you? He doesn't seem to treat you guys like normal people, more like slaves."

Saji was about to speak up, but Broly put a hand in front of her to stop her, looking up at Cheelai. "You shouldn't talk about Father like that." He could stand it when Saji did, to some degree, since it was Saji, but he still didn't know Cheelai or Lemo very well. Cheelai and Lemo looked at each other before sighing heavily and letting it go, not saying much else for a while again.

"So, can we ask why you wear that fur around your waist?" Lemo asked Broly, who paused for a moment as if pondering if he should tell them or not. Though, when he looked at Saji, she didn't seem as leery about them and didn't look like she minded.

After seeing Saji a bit more relaxed around the two, he glanced down at the fur and touched it with his hand. "This is Bah, he was our friend when we were younger." Broly started. "At first, we would just train by dodging his attacks, but after a while, the training turned more into playing and we started to become good friends. He had a short temper at first, but he got better when he knew we weren't hurting him. We even started bringing him some of our food sometimes." A small smile formed on Broly's lips as he spoke of their old friend, but then it disappeared. "Father wasn't very happy when he found out, he told us we needed to be training, not playing. He even cut Bah's ear off to make a point. But…that made Bah angry with Father…and with us…"

"So, you decided to keep his ear as a sort of memento?" Cheelai asked softly.

Broly looked at her with a confused look on his face though. "M…mem…memento?" He asked, struggling a bit with the word.

"Oh, sorry. A memento means in memory of someone or something."

"Oh, then yes."

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that, Broly." She told him sadly before turning to Saji, eyeing the armlet with a few teeth hanging from it, it honestly creeped her out. "So, what about you and those…uh…teeth?"

Saji paused, glancing down at the band around her arm with teeth. She seemed more hesitant though since her story was a bit more touchy, but, Broly gave her a warm smile and nodded as a way of encouragement. He was growing on these two like Saji was. She sighed heavily before leaning her head back against the wall. "Broly made me this not long after he found me on that planet. My parents weren't the best, they hit me a lot and even left me for dead on that planet, which is where I got this scar." She started, placing a hand on her chest where her scar was hidden by the spandex under the armor. Cheelai and Lemo both looked shocked and even horrified as they listened, but Saji kept a straight face. "I was a mess after he and Paragus found me, I cried a lot most nights and didn't even feel like moving. Broly came up to me one day and gave this to me, telling me he made it so I would feel better and play with him." A slight smile formed on her lips. "I don't know how, but that did help me feel better. He was nicer than my parents, never had something given to me like that before. I've kept it ever since, I won't forget what he's done for me."

"That's…horrible with your parents, Saji. But you don't seem that bothered by it now, plus you're probably a lot better off now." Lemo pointed out, though he was being a bit cautious to try and not upset her.

"Heh…" Saji let out a chuckle. "I'm glad I am where I am now. Better than with them."

"You know, I don't think I've heard any stories quite as innocent as those since joining the Freeza Force, but they're quite dark too… It's kinda hard to believe they came from you two of all people."

"Yeah…you two look like you could take on anything, but you both seem to still have that innocence and naivety children have." Cheelai added. She paused for a moment before speaking once again. "Do you two even want to fight?"

Broly looked down at the question, and Saji looked at him with a worried look on her face. She then looked back up at Cheelai. "We've been told and trained to fight our whole lives, but Broly isn't as fond of it as Paragus wants him to be. I don't mind fighting very much, I even find it fun most of the time, just wish we could both do our own thing."

"But…you don't have to listen to him, especially now that he can't hurt you."

Saji sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I tried telling him that, he won't listen. Just drop it. Please."

"But-"

"Cheelai, just listen to her, alright? It's been a long day for them. Besides, they're probably still hungry and tired." Lemo interrupted Cheelai.

Saji let out a sigh of relief, glad that discussion was over, before going back to eating the food, Broly doing the same. "So, what's this?" She asked the other two, picking up a metal cannister of water and looking at it curiously. She even tried biting down on it to see if it was edible or not, which it was not. She could, however, hear liquid swishing inside it, but she had no idea how to open it, there weren't any holes or anything that she could see.

"Here, let me." Lemo offered to take the cannister to help, which Saji did hand over after trying to bite into it again. Lemo smiled and unscrewed the top before holding it back to her. "There you go, now you can drink it."

Saji took the cannister, thanking him in the process, and took a sip. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked inside the cannister at the clear liquid. "Is…is this water…?" She asked, looking up at Lemo and Cheelai.

"Of course it is, why do you ask?" Cheelai asked, not understanding Saji's shock.

Saji didn't reply, instead she started gulping several gulps of, feeling like her insides were being refreshed. After all, she hasn't had it in years. Broly watched her curiously for a moment before tapping her on the shoulder, wanting to try some. Saji let out a satisfied sigh when she finished before looking at Broly with a smile.

"Don't worry, I saved half for you." She reassured him as she handed him the cannister. "Remember when I told you about water? This is it."

"Wait…you don't mean you haven't water in years, do you? Or ever? You know that's impossible, right?" Cheelai asked in disbelief.

Broly looked inside the cannister, looking at the water curiously, before taking a sip, wondering why Saji gulped so much of it down so eagerly. He quickly realized why though and started downing it, getting a smile from Saji.

"I haven't had water in years, but Broly has never had it. I guess the creatures where we lived had enough moisture to keep us alive." Saji explained.

"You don't say…" Cheelai has never heard of anyone living without water before, at least, not for very long.

Broly sighed contently when he drank all of what was left in the cannister. "Thank you. That was very good." He told Lemo and Cheelai.

"Oh, no problem, Broly. We got plenty of it anyways." Lemo told the two.

"Thanks." Saji nodded, giving them both a smile, at least they knew she was warming up to them. She then looked over to Broly next. "I think I'll give that bed a try. I'm getting pretty tired." She told him, standing up to sit on the bed, surprised by how soft it was. "Whoa! It's actually really nice!" She bounced a bit on the bed, a wide grin on her face now. She looked like a child again.

Broly couldn't help but smile as he watched her. "I'll sleep soon." He told her, knowing she would pass out pretty quickly, especially if it was as good as she claimed. She nodded and laid down on the bed, yawing and stretching out, not knowing about blankets yet. Just as Broly suspected, Saji passed out quickly, snoring softly as she slept. Broly then looked at Cheelai and Lemo. "May I ask something?" He asked the two quietly, who both looked at him curiously.

"Sure, what's up, Broly?" Cheelai asked.

"Can you help me understand something? About Saji?" He seemed a bit nervous and fidgeted a bit even.

Cheelai and Lemo's curiosity turned into grins, and they had to keep themselves from chuckling. "Well, Cheelai would be your best bet for that stuff." Lemo told him, getting up and going to leave for a moment. "I'm gonna get some more food for myself, didn't get to finish mine earlier." He told Cheelai, which was really just an excuse to avoid this topic. She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out at Lemo as he left, not too happy he left her with it.

Broly looked at Cheelai with a raised brow, but Cheelai quickly waved it off when she noticed, giving him a nervous smile. "Uh, nothing… So, what was your question?"

He hesitated a moment, looking down rather shyly, before responding.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I got a new chapter for you all! A bit slower than the last ones, but I had a few things to do that took priority. Things will start to stray away from the movie now, as you guys will start to see, and now I am super pumped to keep typing this up for you all since things are picking up. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Saji slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone gently shaking her, lifting her head up to look around groggily, but she didn't see anyone in front of her. She looked over her shoulder to see Broly lying next to her, at her while he shook her shoulder gently. She yawned as she stretched out and rubbed her tired eyes with her knuckles.

"Hey, Broly… What is it…?" She asked him softly.

"Father wants to talk to us." He whispered to her softly.

She blinked a few times before sighing softly. "Guess we couldn't hide forever, huh?" She said with a slight, annoyed smile. Broly gave her a quick, reassuring hug before getting up, her getting up as well. She stretched out as she stood up, catching Broly do the same, before they left the room. "Where at?" She asked him as they walked down the hall.

"Mess hall." He replied simply.

"Well, guess we can get more food." She chuckled as they walked, getting a soft chuckled and a smile from Broly.

Like Broly said, Paragus was waiting in the mess hall for them, sitting at a table with food already on it for the two. "Saji, Broly. Sit. I have some good news." He told them both, watching as they sat down across from him. They didn't have to be told to eat, already starting on the food.

"Good news?" Broly asked curiously.

"Like what?" Saji chimed in, her mouth full. She knew Paragus hated it when she talked with her mouth full, but she didn't care, pushing his buttons was one form of amusement she could have, until he was just annoying about it. However, Paragus ignored it. Must be some great news then.

"Lord Freeza has agreed to let us kill King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta to get our revenge."

"Kinda full of himself to name his son after him." Saji commented, glancing up at Broly with a smirk. Though, she was annoyed she had to listen to his plans again. Broly gave her a slight smile, but it disappeared when Paragus scolded them.

"Be quiet and listen!" He snapped at Saji sternly, making her roll her eyes. He then leaned back in his chair, unable to hide the eager grin on his face. "Now, this is what you've both been training for. However, Lord Freeza has one condition for letting us get our revenge: do not kill the one named Goku. He told me we would know him when we saw him, but either way, Lord Freeza has informed he wants to kill that one, so refrain yourselves from killing him."

Saji swallowed her mouthful of food before speaking. "Is that why you woke us up?" She asked, her voice monotone, she would've loved more sleep.

Paragus shook his head though. "No. We will be arriving at Earth shortly. I want you two to be ready when we land. I want you to follow me, don't attack or anything unless I tell you to, and do _not_ disobey me." He narrowed his eyes at Saji, he couldn't control her like he could control Broly, well, used to control Broly.

She sighed heavily, picking up a strange food that resembled an octopus, only with a few more limbs. "Fine." She muttered, tossing it in her mouth.

* * *

Saji and Broly both stared out one of the windows in awe as the ship approached Earth, it looked gorgeous from space. It was a vibrant green and blue with some white near the top and scattered throughout the planet. The view wouldn't last long though since the ship was approaching the planet so fast. Soon they could only see red and orange from entering the atmosphere, then clouds and a smaller part of the planet that grew closer and closer. This part of the planet wasn't green though, instead it was white with some blue nearby from the ocean. It only took a few more minutes before the ship landed, sinking slightly into the snow. They were surrounded by a white field, which had mountains in the distance, as well as a few hills and pillars of ice and stone all around them. After they landed, Saji could see four figures in the distance, she couldn't make out specific details, but she could tell there were three males, two of which were wearing brightly colored jackets, and one female. The two males, who were wearing the jackets, had black hair, one wearing a green jacket while the other wore a blue jacket, and the third male looked…bizarre.

Paragus walked up behind the two to see what they were staring at, noticing the people almost immediately, picking out Vegeta from them easily as well. "The one in green is Vegeta. He is your target, understand? I can only assume the one in blue is this Goku Lord Freeza mentioned. You can attack him, but do not-"

"Don't kill him, we know." Saji interrupted in annoyance. She was getting a bad feeling about this though, but Broly nodded in response to his father's words and clenched his fists.

"Come. It is time to go." Paragus instructed, turning to walk down the hallway, the younger Saiyans following him closely. As they walked, they passed by Cheelai and Lemo, who noticed the three of them quickly. Cheelai wanted to call out and greet them, but stopped when she saw their faces, they looked ready to kill, an expression she hasn't seen on their faces before. It was almost intimidating.

Freeza was waiting for them by the door and he turned to look at them with a sly smile. "I hope you're both ready. Vegeta is no easy opponent, and neither is Goku if you have to fight him." He warned the two younger Saiyans.

"They won't be a problem, my Lord." Paragus reassured Freeza.

"Hmm…" Was all Freeza said before turning to the door as it started to open.

Saji couldn't see much at first, blinded by the bright light reflected off the snow, but she did feel a blast of cold air, sending chills throughout her body. She had to blink a few times to try and get used to the blinding light, but once she did, she noticed it was quite a beautiful landscape, even if it was just all white, there was a sort of beauty to it. The men in front of them suddenly ran outside, forming two parallel lines in front of the ship. She didn't understand why everything had to be so formal and complicated, just let them fight, her Saiyan blood was boiling from eagerness. Freeza grinned widely as he started to walk down the steps, the three Saiyans following him. Saji and Broly looked at their soon-to-be opponents, noticing them watching and waiting.

"So, we meet again, monkeys." Freeza called out to the two males.

"Why are you here, Freeza? Want a rematch already?" The one wearing the blue jacket asked, presumably Goku.

"Oh, I'm sure you know why already, Goku." As he said that, seven small, orange orbs floated towards Freeza from what looked like two of his lackeys not too far away, levitating over his arm in front of him. "This, and I do have another reason." Freeza glanced back at the Saiyans behind him. "You see, Vegeta, your father has done these three a great disservice before he died. Paragus' son was exiled to a distant planet just for having a better latent ability than you, Vegeta. And from what I've been told, the planet is quite…repugnant."

Vegeta, the one wearing the green jacket, raised a brow, but Goku spoke first. "Well then, I only have one question… What's repugnant mean?" He asked with a sheepish laugh.

Saji almost fell over from that. _'Seriously? We're about to fight and he's laughing like that?'_ She thought, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Freeza looked a bit annoyed, but he did respond. "It means miserable."

"Oh! Okay, thanks!" Goku grinned, which only made Saji think he was quite odd.

"I don't see what this has to do with me. That was my father." Vegeta pointed out, ignoring Goku.

"Your line should've ended when Planet Vegeta was destroyed! And since I couldn't kill King Vegeta, killing you would be the next best thing!" Paragus exclaimed. As they went back and forth with each other, Saji noticed Broly was practically twitching, his gaze locked on Vegeta, he was itching for a fight, far more than Saji. Though, she caught herself shifting in place, not from the cold though, her Saiyan blood was responding to the chance to fight new opponents, and Saiyans not doubt! Before she could say anything, Paragus caught her attention. "Shall we begin?" He asked Freeza.

Freeza looked back at Saji and Broly, noticing Broly and Saji getting a bit impatient. "Seems they can't wait to get started. Very well. Impress me." He walked off to the side now, just wanting to observe for now.

"Of course, my Lord." Paragus bowed to Freeza once again before looking at Vegeta with a grin. Finally, he could exact revenge on Vegeta's family. "Now, do it Broly, Saji!" He commanded. "Rip him to pieces!"

Saji and Broly didn't need to be told twice, Broly letting out a war cry before charging at Vegeta, Saji following him closely. The two Saiyans gave off enough energy to knock back the men who had formed the two lines on the side and kick up a large amount of snow behind them. Broly went straight for Vegeta, going for a hard punch right to his face, while Saji fired energy blasts at Vegeta from a distance to catch him off guard, Unfortunately for the two of them, Vegeta blocked Broly's initial hit with his arms, forming an X with them in front of him, and he was hardly phased by her energy blasts. However, Goku suddenly fazed in front of Saji, hitting her arms away to stop her from firing her blasts at Vegeta, he had an eager smirk on his lips as he watched her.

"Two on one? That's hardly fair." He told her, though it was obvious he was excited to fight.

Saji growled in annoyance, but had a feeling he wouldn't let her help Broly with Vegeta, just hoping Broly would be alright. She scoffed as she fired an energy blast at the ground between them, kicking up snow and smoke, and making Goku back off to avoid getting hit, allowing her to gain some distance from him now. She glared at the Saiyan in front of her as she took her fighting stance, seeing Goku smirk eagerly before taking his own stance. He looked her up and down for a moment before charging towards her, she grit her teeth before doing the same, both kicking up snow behind them. They both had the same idea as they both threw a punch to each other's face, only for their fists to connect and send a shockwave of energy around them, enough to kick up another cloud of snow. Saji was the first to move though, an energy blast forming in her other hand that she thrust forward to fire it point blank at Goku. Goku easily blocked it though, able to move his arms back quick enough to form an X with them as a block, avoiding most of the damage and leaving a cloud of smoke. While he couldn't see because of the smoke, Saji kicked him right in the side with a roundhouse kick, actually sending him flying a short distance. It wasn't so hard he couldn't catch himself though, straightening up and sliding to a stop on the ground not too far away.

"Alright! This'll be fun!" He exclaimed excitedly while taking the jacket off, revealing his orange gi underneath.

Saji scoffed though. _'What a weird guy…'_ She thought, but said nothing to him.

She wasn't given much time to stare at him though since he charged at her once again, which made her fire a barrage of energy blasts at him as he rushed towards her, which he easily dodged or deflected. Saji let out a "hmph" in irritation before charging back at Goku, meeting him halfway with a left hook to his cheek. Instead of sending him flying back like she had hoped, he retaliated with an uppercut to her stomach. She winced from the hit but grabbed his wrist with her free hand and twisted around to throw him over her shoulder and into the ground behind her, letting go of his wrist but keeping his hand out to fire an energy blast while he was down. He recovered too fast for her though, jumping up to dodge the blast, but also spinning around fast enough to slam his shin into her side, sending her flying quite a ways. She winced in pain from the hit, but she quickly straightened herself like she saw Goku do, straightening up, planting her legs in the snow, and digging her nails into the snow before sliding to a stop.

Saji exhaled slowly, her breath visible as white vapor, before looking up at Goku to see him rushing towards her again. She had to recover fast. She quickly straightened up to put up a block in front of her just in time to block his punch that was meant for her face. While her arms did absorb most of the force, it still hurt quite a bit and even made her slide back in the snow. He could continue to attack her, unleashing a flurry of attacks on the female Saiyan while she was on the defensive. All she could really do was block his attacks, but as she did, she was watching him closely, starting to see a pattern to his attacks and fighting style, she was getting familiar with it.

_'One… Two…'_ She smirked to herself. _'Now!'_

She suddenly brought her leg up to kick him right in the gut, seeing the opening in his attacks and even catching him off guard. Her attack was even enough to make him stagger back slightly. Saji wasn't going to give him time to recover though, rushing at him and punching him right in the nose, the hit was heavy and resounded throughout the field. She spun around to slam her leg in his side from a roundhouse kick, sending him flying to the side, only for her to appear where he was going and slamming both fists down on his back. He let out a cry of pain as he crashed into the snow, trying to find a way out of this. For the first time in this fight, he was on the defensive. Saji glared down at him as he struggled before scoffing and firing a several small beams of energy at him from her fingers, practically point blank. He couldn't get away in time, each beam crashing and exploding both on and around him, pushing him deeper into the snow, and even ground.

The beams then stopped, leaving a cloud of dust and smoke, as well as a small crater where Goku was. Before he even knew it though, Saji was on top of him, literally, with her fist buried in his stomach, making him cough up spittle. Time seemed to freeze as she looked at him with a solemn look in her eyes, but then she smirked as she suddenly pulled away and jumped back. He was confused by her actions, but before he could say anything or react, a red light caught his eye on his stomach before there was an explosion against his skin, pushing him deeper into the ground and making the crater larger. Saji was levitating over the crater and cloud of smoke, her gaze locked on the crater Goku was on. She doubted he would've died from that, especially from what Freeza and Paragus told her about him and Vegeta.

Sure enough, her hunch was right. "Heh…I gotta say, you're pretty strong! I'm impressed!" Goku's voice suddenly said from behind her, making her jump and spin around to see him behind her, his clothes torn, and he had a few small scratches on him. He wiped some dirt and snow off himself before looking at her and smirking. "You got some potential, that's for sure!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're in a fight!" She pointed out, watching his movements in case he would try something.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't learn from each other!" He told her, which she honestly thought was a weird thing to say to an enemy.

Before she could say anything, however, she heard Paragus calling her. "Saji! Broly! Come back! We're leaving, now!" Paragus yelled sternly.

_'What…? Why would he call us…'_ Her eyes widened in realization when it hit her. "Broly!" She turned around and took off towards Vegeta and Broly, leaving a confused Goku.

She could see Vegeta was in a new form, his hair and eyes crimson and he looked slimmer, but Broly seemed to be star-fished in a glacier, and he looked to be struggling with himself. She stopped when she saw the situation, her eyes wide in shock. She should've known better than to go in when Broly was even having trouble, but rage washed over her.

"Get…get the hell away from him!" She roared, suddenly charging and body slamming Vegeta to the side since he wasn't aware of her presence. It was enough to make him stop charging up his attack.

"What the-?! Where did you come from?!" Vegeta glared at her in annoyance, elbowing her in the cheek to get her off him, which worked. It hit a lot harder than she expected, yelping even as she was tossed to the side a few feet.

She caught herself before she got too far though, glaring at him hatefully while wiping blood off her lower lip with her arm. "You keep your hands off him." She snarled, holding both hands out to her sides, palms open, and a ball of energy formed in each one.

Vegeta watched her for a moment before smirking and turning to face her. "You want to die first? Fine."

He didn't even give her a chance though, fazing behind her to slam his elbow into the side of her neck, catching her off guard and sending her flying to the side, even crashing into a nearby glacier. She winced, her mouth open in a silent scream as it felt like the wind was knocked out of her, but she saw Vegeta was rushing towards her again, she had no time to try and catch her breath. She grit her teeth and growled as she put her hands together and fired the combined energy blasts at the crimson Saiyan approaching her. To her dismay, however, he easily batted it away with one hand, following through with a punch right to her gut. The hit was hard enough to make a sort of energy surge around them, shattering the glacier around.

Saji had never felt such strength before, one eye shut from the pain as blood flew from her mouth. Before she even knew what happened, there was a sudden pain in her right cheek and she was sent flying back, practically cutting through the glacier and splitting it in half. The impact was so heavy on her that it sent her flying into a nearby mountain, making a crater in the side of it and causing her to be stuck. She was still alive, but blood was dripping down her chin from her face. She winced and coughed weakly, but she couldn't do much else, in quite a large amount of pain and even unable to pull herself free from the rock she was stuck in.

Vegeta scoffed as he saw her like that, forming an energy ball in his hand again to finish her, but he was interrupted when the area started shaking violently, feeling an energy signature start to skyrocket. Confused, he looked at the source, Broly. Seeing Saji get beaten up like that made something…snap inside him. His veins were visibly pulsing on his face and amber irises had appeared around his black pupils as he let out a vicious war cry, his hands clenched by his fists as his power continued to rise. His power was enough to melt the glacier he was previously stuck in, the ocean underneath him making violent waves from the energy.

Saji cracked an eye open as she felt that familiar energy from Broly, struggling to free herself from the rocks to try and see what was going on or to even get to her partner. She grit her teeth before forcing one arm out of the cliff, then the other, then finally pulling herself free. She would've fallen to the ground far below, but was able to catch herself midair, shaking her head to try and clear her fuzzy vision. She could clearly see Vegeta, Broly, and even Goku now, but Broly looked…different, more primal. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was familiar about it, and not in a good way. She tried to make her way towards the three, but her tired body finally caught up with her mind and she suddenly blacked out, falling and landing on the powdery ground.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't forget or leave like last time, I'm still here and have been working on this chapter for you all. Had to rewrite it to make it better for you all, so it took a bit longer than the last chapters I got out recently. The next few chapters will probably be the same since I am basically going to rewrite those as well. I've also been dealing with a few things recently, so that's a bit more of a setback, but I'm working to get these chapters out for you guys! Got a review this time, so I'll respond to that then get to the chapter!**

**nimehel09: Thank you so much for the review! It really means a lot to know you enjoy the progression and relationship between Saji and Broly, I'm trying my best to make sure the two aren't too intimate or anything, seeing as how they would both be over the years. I'm glad I'm doing a fairly decent job! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters and thanks so much for your patience, it really means a lot to me! And I wasn't too discreet in what Broly might've asked Cheelai, lol.**

**I wanna say thanks again for the review, really helped me get this chapter out faster and I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

The ground as shaking like a powerful earthquake, making Saji wake with a start after just a few minutes after passing out. It made her jolt upwards and look around almost frantically just in time to see a chunk of rock crash into the ground next to her, giving her enough incentive to move in case another one fell from the mountain next to her. She felt twinges of pain and soreness from her fight with Vegeta, if she could even call that a fight, but she had to ignore it as her memories came back, remembering what she saw and felt from Broly. He was definitely stronger than before, but that was what worried her, he could lose control of himself like this. She mentally cursed at herself as she got up to her shaky legs, looking in the direction of where she heard fighting and taking off in that direction, worried about Broly and ignoring her aching body.

She arrived just in time to see Broly and Goku's fists clashing against each other, the hit heavy, resounding throughout the field like when Vegeta attacked her, it was enough to kick up a ton of snow around the two as well as make shockwaves. Though she could see Goku looked different now, his hair had spiked up and turned golden. Not only that, but his black pupils had turned a greenish, almost teal, color. While Broly still looked as primal as she remembered before she blacked out, she also noticed his hair had spiked up, but it wasn't golden like Goku's. His eyes, however, still had those amber irises around his black pupils, and it even looked like he had bulked up a bit. She hadn't ever seen him like this, but she had seen the starting stages several years ago, and she felt a bit scared for him, she didn't want him to lose himself.

"Saji! Get over here, now!" She heard Paragus call out to her from a distance, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She paused where she was, glancing over at where the older Saiyan was, Freeza next to him. She stared at the two for a moment before scoffing and turning away, more concerned with helping Broly than listening to him. She highly doubted she would help at all, but she had to do something, not only because she felt like she had to protect Broly, but also because her Saiyan blood was boiling, she was still itching for a fight. She got ready to charge towards the two, but was stopped when a familiar figure fazed in front of her, Vegeta. He had his arms crossed over his chest and even had a cocky smirk on his lips.

"What do you think a weakling like you could do?" He asked her, a red aura forming and rising from his feet. It completely engulfed him and there was a bright flash of light, making Saji flinch from it, before he once again had crimson hair and eyes. "You can't even stand this form."

Saji scoffed, glaring at Vegeta hatefully. "You think that will stop me?" She growled, taking a fighting stance now. "I'll get to them, even if it kills me."

Vegeta laughed at that now. "Ha! Be careful what you wish for!"

Before she could even react, she was hit by an intense pain and doubled over, a bewildered look on her face as she looked up at the male, his fist still clenched tightly. In fact, he wasn't done. She felt another sharp pain, and even heard a crack, as his fist connected with her chin in an uppercut, sending her flying up into the air. She cried out in pain, but had to catch herself as quickly as she could, trying to collect her thoughts, just in time to see Vegeta coming at her again with another closed fist. This time, however, she was starting to get his fighting style, the only problem was if she could react fast enough and last long enough to do anything. She scoffed in annoyance and this time she charged back at him, surprising the Saiyan prince, but he kept going forward.

Saji knew she had to time this right to avoid getting hit, which she didn't. She threw a punch at his fist, but waited too long and instead felt his fist connect with her lips, sending her flying back once again with blood flying from her now cut lip. She managed to recover though, still not used to how hard he was hitting in this form, and noticed he was coming towards her again. She grit her teeth this time and let out a war cry as she dove towards him, both fists closed this time. Instead of going for just a punch, this time she threw her left fist out first, meeting his right fist that was meant for her stomach and creating a shockwave from the clash. Vegeta had a look of surprise from her move, knowing that action would hurt her knuckles, which it did, but it was a price she was willing to pay for her next action, slamming her fist into his nose, surprisingly hard to the prince. Her attack made him back off, his eyes even watering slightly from his nose getting hit, but he wasn't about to let that slide.

He glared up at her now, not too happy with her fast learning in their fight. "You'll pay for that!"

He charged back at her, this time fazing behind her to deliver a roundhouse kick to her side, sending her flying like before. This time, however, Saji managed to catch herself before she could crash into anything, straightening up and immediately firing beams of energy at her opponent, who easily dodged them, even deflecting one off into the distance. He smirked at her now, as if asking if that was all she had. Though, he then noticed Saji had a smirk of her own, her hands still outstretched towards him, only now…her fingers were bent. Before he could realize what she had done, he suddenly felt several different twinges of pain on his back, they were small, but there were a lot of them, and even made him stagger forward a step. But then another pain hit him right in the chin as his head was jerked up from an upper cut delivered by the female Saiyan while he was hit by the attack from behind. He actually winced slightly from the attack, but it also made him quite angry that this Saiyan, who wasn't even a Super Saiyan, could hurt him in his God form, even if it was a little bit.

"Annoying brat…!" He snarled, grabbing her wrist so tightly she winced, worried it would break.

He swung her around once or twice before letting her go flying towards the ground, using the momentum from the spinning to make her fly quite fast. She couldn't quite recover in time since they were already so close to the ground, making her slide face first on the ground a short ways. She groaned quietly in pain before pushing herself up to her feet, her arms shaking slightly. She spat out some, now melted, snow and dirt with some blood mixed in, before wiping her mouth off with her hand. She glared back at Vegeta again as she turned back to face him, her Saiyan blood refused to let her back down, especially not against such a strong opponent. He was smirking at her. She grit her teeth and wiped blood off her lip once again. She wouldn't be looked down at, especially not by this man, in infuriated her even. He wouldn't keep her from Broly, even if it meant her dying.

"I honestly don't care who you are. This 'revenge' shit is none of my business. But…" Her eyes had taken up a slightly dark red tinge as she glared up at the Saiyan Prince under furrowed eyebrows. "You…will not keep me from him!" She screamed out before charging at him, her speed suddenly increasing like she got a power boost.

Vegeta scoffed, taking a fighting stance once again, he wasn't threatened by her new power boost, if it even was a power boost. He made quick work of her still, dodging a right hook from her by ducking and retaliating with an uppercut to her chin, slamming his knee into her stomach immediately after. The attacks caught her by surprise as she couldn't track his movements like this and she was thrown back once again, tumbling in the snow a few feet before stopping. She laid there for a moment to catch her breath before struggling to push herself up to her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily as she stared at the ground in front of her, sweat and blood dripping and blending in with the snow. She knew there was no way she could beat him like this…but she didn't care, he wouldn't stop her.

"Face it, girl, you're weak. You are nothing compared to me, at least your friend has _some_ potential." Vegeta called out to her, his arms crossed over his chest. Saji froze as she heard Vegeta's words. "Not that it will matter. You'll both die here like the weaklings you are." Saji growled to herself as she forced herself up to her feet, refusing to stay down, this got a smirk from Vegeta. "Heh, what do you plan on doing? You can't even hit me like that. _You're just a pathetic failure_."

**_*SNAP*_**

Saji froze, her eyes wide, as those familiar words fell on her ears. Those words…came out of her parents' mouths when she was little, and now from an enemy she hardly knew. Has nothing really changed…?

"No…" She murmured under her breath, feeling a strange feeling surge up inside her. Everything has changed. She wasn't a weakling; she was stronger than she's ever been. "Who the hell…do you think you are…" Her hair flashed gold for a moment, her eyes green for a second as well. "Telling me that garbage…?" She glared up at Vegeta hatefully, her eyes flashing green once again. "You don't know the first thing about me…!"

She felt energy explode from within her, going wild like a fire and overflowing within her. Her hair shot up and grew spiky, taking on a golden color, and her black pupils were replaced with light green ones. Light enveloped her as she let out a war cry, snow, dust, and rocks were kicked up from her energy surge. It only lasted a few seconds before dying down, leaving her in her new Super Saiyan form, still panting heavily from the adrenaline rush she just had, her hands clenched into tight fists.

Vegeta, however, only snickered at the transformation. "A little late to the party, are we? A shame, really, you could've been a somewhat decent fighter." He told her, faking sympathy.

But…something felt off about this transformation, and he could tell right away, well, almost. Her eyes…it was faint but, there was what looked like the shadow of a red iris around her green pupil. That wasn't the only difference, her aura was strange…instead of the pure golden and flaming aura, the edges seemed to waver slightly, and it looked as if there were red particles within it. It wasn't like God form though, the color was different, and her energy could still be sensed. It intrigued Vegeta, but he wouldn't show it, instead, he waited for her to make the first move like she has done previously. Saji, however, looked like a raging animal, her gaze practically piercing him like a knife. Her mouth was open as she breathed heavily still, she honestly looked feral.

One last stream of vapor left her mouth before Vegeta felt a sudden pain in the side of his head, finding himself flying to the side before even realizing what was going on. He was honestly bewildered as he caught himself in the air, looking in the direction of where he was hit, only to see a cloud of disturbed snow. Another burst of pain was felt in his side, finding himself flying again, only this time he couldn't recover. He caught sight of red eyes for a split second before feeling her fists slam into his chest from above. He let out a cry of surprise and pain as he crashed into the ground right underneath him. He was incredibly confused as to where she got this sudden power…she was only in Super Saiyan! But he was done playing now.

Saji, who was closing in with an axe kick, was hit by a powerful surge of energy that was suddenly exerted from Vegeta, blowing her back into the air quite a ways. She grunted before catching herself, putting up a block in front of her to protect herself from the waves. All she could see was a pillar of blue light from where Vegeta was last. She narrowed her eyes at the sight, knowing that was most likely another one of his powerups. She wouldn't let him finish though. She let out another battle cry before diving down with a fist extended to end his powering up, only, she couldn't stop it. The only thing that was stopped was her. She was forced to come to an abrupt stop when a fist buried itself into her cheek, the impact resounding throughout the field and making shockwaves.

She winced as she felt pain spread through her face, only to feel another pain in her gut, finding his knee buried in her stomach before being sent flying into the sky, coughing up both spittle and blood. She stopped herself from flying to far though, coughing quite a bit as she tried to catch her breath again, it felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Now that she was up in the air though, she could clearly see Vegeta in this new form. His hair was an azure blue color, as were his irises, and he had a calm, flowing blue aura around him, his pupils were still there and were still black. Unfortunately for her, it looked like her rage mode had ended, her eyes back to green and her aura only golden like it should be.

Saji heard a sudden scoff from behind her, jumping and spinning around to see Vegeta floating there, scowling at her. "I don't know what that little power boost was, but looks like it was nothing after all. Time to end this once and for all."

Saji narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists as she glared at him. Her body ached, both from soreness and from pain, but she wouldn't back down, her Saiyan blood wouldn't let her. "You won't stop me…" She declared, ignoring the obvious difference in strength.

Vegeta only grinned at her stubbornness, holding one fist in front of himself. "Then you'll die tryi-" He was cut off when the whole area started shaking violently and the snowy landscape was practically obliterated, replaced by a molten, volcanic scene. They both looked around with confused looks on their faces, distracted from their fight because of the violent changes to the environment.

_'What…what was that…?'_ Saji thought, completely stunned by such a sudden and different change. But then she realized. _'Now's my chance!'_ She suddenly took off towards Broly while Vegeta was distracted, though that grabbed his attention almost immediately.

"What the-?! Get back here!" He yelled, chasing after her.

Saji smirked at her fast thinking, now she only had to get to Broly and- "Nghhh!" Her eyes widened as she froze midair, though not voluntarily. Pain shot through her body and it felt like all her strength was sapped from her, returning her to base form and almost falling from the air. Luckily for her, her strength came back a second or two later, allowing her to float once again. She spun around to glare at the individual who grabbed her tail. "What the hell was that-"

"Insolent girl! When I tell you to come back you come back!" Paragus snarled, cutting her off midsentence. "Whatever you did, steal the remote or break it, I hope you're happy with what happens to Broly!"

Her eyes widened and she turned to face him now. "Excuse me!? You're the one who-"

"Enough!" Freeza suddenly interjected, sounding rather annoyed. "I am trying to enjoy the fight, and your constant bickering is not making it very enjoyable."

"A-ah, yes… Forgive me, Lord Freeza." Paragus was quick to suck up and apologize, while Saji scoffed and looked away. Though, she was planning to rush out to Broly. She noticed Vegeta had stopped following her, perhaps he was deterred when he saw her with Freeza? Who knew? Paragus, however, noticed that expression she had. "Don't even think about it. You are staying here. I will grab that tail again if you try anything."

She scowled at Paragus, crossing her arms over her chest. She really hated him, but all she could do was watch. She could clearly see the state of both Goku and Broly. Broly had a green aura coating his body, those amber eyes, spiked up hair, and bulked up body still present, she noticed his collar was broken off now though. Good. Goku was in that same form Vegeta was in before she got away from him, the blue one, but Broly was still holding his own against the blue Saiyan rather easily, it was amazing to her. Or at least, that's how it looked at first, the difference in power was starting to become evident, Broly was taking more damage than Goku was, which meant Broly would eventually be defeated, even killed. She bit her bottom lip when she noticed this, growing worried for Broly. If this were to continue, she would go in regardless of what Paragus or Freeza do or say.

"Paragus," Freeza suddenly spoke up, grabbing both Saji and Paragus' attention.

"Yes, My Lord?" Paragus asked rather hesitantly.

"Is this all your son can muster up?" The Arcosian cocked his head to the side to glance at Paragus now. It seems he has noticed the difference in power as well.

Paragus seemed to reluctant to answer at first, scared even, but then he ducked his head in defeat. "I…I believe so…" He murmured softly. Saji could see a faint smirk on Freeza's lips though, getting a bad feeling now.

"You there. Paragus tells me his son means a great deal to you, and you to him, correct?" Freeza suddenly asked Saji.

She was hesitant to respond, not from fear of him specifically, but of what he would do with the answer. She was ready to take off if needed. "What brought this up? And why does it matter?" She was skeptical, and with good reason, but she got a chuckle from the Arcosian.

"There's no need for alarm, it's just a simple question."

Saji wasn't about to take her chances with him, quickly turning to start flying off. She couldn't get far though. She was stopped when that familiar, searing pain shot through her body again, draining her strength and making her fall flat on her stomach. She winced and grunted in pain while trying to force herself up, of course she couldn't with her tail being grabbed, she hasn't trained it. She cursed at herself mentally for never training her tail in case something like this happened.

"I know you are a Saiyan and have potential after turning Super Saiyan so fast, but right now you have more use to me as a corpse right now." Freeza told her rather coldly, his own tail gripping hers rather tightly. His voice was coming from right above her. She managed to glance back at him from the corner of her eye, seeing a tiny ball of purple energy aimed at her in front of his fingertip. Her eyes widened in realization as she felt fear sweep over her for the first time in years…he was going to kill her!

An unlikely voice spoke up to defend her though. "No, wait! You can't kill her! Broly will completely lose it! She's the only one who has a chance to calm him down at this point, please Lord Freeza! And she…she's…she can help bring back the Saiyan race! I'm begging you, don't kill her!" Paragus pleaded, a shock to Saji really.

Freeza was silent for a moment though, his finger still pointed at the female Saiyan underneath him. "Would you rather take her place?"

Paragus was taken aback by that, stumbling back a step. "W-what…?"

Freeza grinned and turned to Paragus before there was a flash of light, a beam shooting right through Paragus' chest where his heart was. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, a look of shock and betrayal on Paragus' face, Saji was just as shocked, her eyes wide as all she could do was watch. Time seemed to move normally right after the event, Paragus' now lifeless body slumping down on a rock behind him, a hole in his chest from Freeza's beam. Saji looked on with a stunned expression, speechless at what just happened. She never liked Paragus but…he still took care of them, and he was still a better father than her real one.

Freeza then turned back towards Saji, looking rather annoyed, but still smirking. "It's a nuisance, but I suppose I do need you alive to calm him down. Perhaps a severe injury will be enough to push him though?" His smirk turned into a grin as he took aim at her upper back.

Her mind was racing now as she shut her eyes tightly, her heartrate skyrocketing, so much so that she almost didn't notice he had released her tail when turning back to face Paragus. She realized she had her strength back and the pain was gone after realizing that. Her eyes snapped open and she swung one outstretched leg out to kick Freeza in the shin to try and distract him before taking off into the air to try and reach Broly as he fought Goku.

"Brol-!" Burning pain shot through her chest as she flew, her eyes widening from the sudden pain. It seemed her kick wasn't enough to distract Freeza, smoke rising from his fingertip. Her eyes were wide as it felt like it suddenly got harder to breathe, her hand outstretched towards Broly as she started to lose altitude. The last thing she saw was Broly turn to look at her, seeing his eyes widen in horror, before she blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again, not leaving for a year again, luckily. Got busy with work and college recently, but I am back with another urge to write! This one was also a bit longer to type out since I basically rewrote almost all of it so I had to rethink scenes and stuff. I hope you guys like it though! Also, there was a review as well!**

**Guest: Here's one for you guys, I'm really happy you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Saji's eyes snapped open when she felt her back hit something, accompanied by a scream of pure agony. Pain jolted through her body from the injuries inflicted on her by both Vegeta and Freeza as well. She was sure she had hit the ground far below, but it was strange she felt no pain from the impact. All she did was look up to see the reason for no pain though, someone had caught her, it wasn't Broly, and it wasn't Freeza. No, it was her first opponent in this fight: Goku. Her eyes widened and she immediately started to struggle against him.

"What the-get your hands off-" She demanded, but was cut off when pain shot through her body from her injuries, making her freeze in his arms.

Goku glanced down at her as he flew, which she could tell he was dodging energy blasts coming from somewhere. "Sorry, but I can't yet." He told her wincing slightly as one blast hit him in the back. "You would've hit the lava if I didn't catch you."

She was silent as she listened to his words, but still wasn't too happy he was holding her. But then a different concern took over her mind, her eyes going wide. "Wait…Broly?!" She tried to squirm out of his grip or to at least try to see behind him where Broly was.

"H-hey! It isn't safe!" He warned, still holding her tightly. "Besides, you're hurt."

"I don't care…!" She felt a rush of adrenaline and she fired an energy blast at Goku's face point blank. It didn't hurt him, but it was enough to make him flinch and blind him temporarily, loosening his grip enough to allow her to pull free from his grip, not even feeling the pain from her wounds, and flew straight towards Broly.

His power was skyrocketing and there was a pillar of green light shooting up from the ground under him and shooting up high into the sky, energy blasts shooting out at random. Saji had to do her best to dodge or block any blasts that came her way, though quite a few did hit her, dealing some damage to her despite any block she put up. She even had to transform into her new Super Saiyan form just for the extra defense and speed it gave her. Nothing was going to stop her; she would get to him even if it killed her.

"Broly!" She called out as she tackled him into a hug, though he didn't budge even an inch.

Broly didn't react for a moment before his head tilted down to her, only…there were no pupils in his eyes, they were completely white; he had completely lost control of himself. Could she even bring him back in this state? She was honestly quite scared, but she wouldn't leave him like this, not only for her sake, but for his too. That wasn't all that was different though, his hair was golden with a green tint and spiked up, not to mention he had bulked up a _lot_.

Unfortunately for her, he didn't seem to recognize her, or appreciate her embracing him. She felt his hand on her head, only not in a friendly way like usual, but instead he was gripping her head tightly, so tightly it felt like he would crush it. He let out a battle cry as he tossed her away to the side, chasing after her to slam his fist into her cheek, then another, and another. The attacks were strong enough to completely stun Saji, the force of them strong enough to even reverberate throughout the area. She couldn't even get her bearings like this, being treated as a punching bag now, she wouldn't last long like this.

She couldn't do much like this, but she could try something. She managed to charge up some energy in her hand and detonated it when she managed to get her hand closer to Broly, hurting her own hand in the process, but also making a cloud of smoke to obscure his vision and hopefully even startle him for a second, which it did. He grunted in surprise, hesitating for a second before swiping the smoke away to look for her again. Luckily for her, a second was all she needed to distance herself from her, spiting some blood out of her mouth and wiping the blood off her lower lip. Her breathing was heavy and a bit ragged as she watched Broly, hoping to maintain the distance between them so she could try talking to him.

"Broly…you've gotta snap out of it…!" She got out between breaths.

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears though as Broly charged at her, but even in this state, she was sure he had the same, or hopefully similar, fighting pattern and style as before. She managed to put up her arms in an X as a block right as his fist slammed into them where her face would've been, pain shooting up both arms. She winced in pain, biting her bottom lip, she hoped he didn't break them.

"Broly…come on… It's me, Saji… Remember me…?" She got out, looking into his eyes desperately. Despite her trying to hide it, the pain was evident in her voice.

There was still no reaction from him, he only continued to throw punches at her arms in an attempt to break her block, which she could only take. She winced as each of his punches connected with her arms, surprised her arms weren't breaking from his powerful attacks, unless she couldn't feel it cause of the adrenaline. Her luck was about to run out though. He pulled his fist back one more time, but instead of going for her face, she felt a sudden pain in her gut as he connected an uppercut with her unprotected stomach, feeling a slight wave of nausea for a moment as she cried out in pain and was sent flying back, Though, the nausea was quickly forgotten when sharp pain shot through her back, getting embedded in one of the few remaining mountain sides nearby. She winced in pain as she was stuck there, coughing up some blood weakly.

She slowly forced herself to look up at Broly, seeing him glaring at her from the sky. "I don't want to hurt you…!" She got out, seeing him starting to charge at her with a fist outstretched. She doubted she would survive against that. "Didn't…didn't you say you didn't want to…want to hurt me…?"

Something changed in Broly's expression, as if he realized something, and he stopped with his fist an inch or two from her face. He looked conflicted now as he looked at her, unsure what to do. Saji, however, knew this was her chance and managed a soft smile.

"I know…I know it hurts, Broly…I really do… I'm sorry he's gone…"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say though because his expression turned to anger again. However, he didn't finish the punch, instead he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cliff, making her wince from her arm getting pulled so hard like that. He grit his teeth and lifted his free hand over his head in a fist, aiming for a full force punch to her face, but he stopped, his eyes going wide when he noticed something. The armlet on her upper arm…the necklace he made for her when they were children. Saji, who was sure she was dead, was confused at his hesitation, grateful, but confused. However, when she noticed what he was looking at, she realized what it was.

"Y-yeah… Remember when we were kids…? I didn't…didn't want to do anything…I was too sad…but you were there…and helped…helped me…" Slowly and painfully, she forced her free hand up to caress his cheek softly, looking into his eyes sympathetically. "You were there for me…when I lost everything…" She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to pull herself closer to embrace him again. "Let me be here for you…Broly… You aren't alone…I'm here for you… We said we'd be together forever…remember? I'm…I'm not going anywhere…but you can't leave either… Please…please come back to me…" She whispered softly in his ear, even trying to keep herself from breaking down. "I can't lose you…"

She couldn't see his expression, but she could feel the tension in his muscles decrease and she felt his arms wrap around her gently, as well as his face being buried into her shoulder. She could hear him start sobbing softly into her shoulder, his hands gripping the fabric on her back tightly, luckily that meant her other arm was free for her to wrap it around his back.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, his voice breaking as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Saji used the hand on the back of his neck to run her fingers through his golden hair, despite its spiky appearance, it was quite soft. "It's okay…I'm here for you…"

"I killed Father though…" He pointed out, which made Saji pull away enough to look up into his eyes, seeing his pupils once again, which put her more at ease.

She shook her head at his words. "You didn't…Freeza did… He wounded me too…you saw that for yourself… He is our enemy, Broly… He killed Paragus to push you…"

Broly was silent for a moment before pulling away from Saji and looking down to where Freeza was, of course, he couldn't hear them, but he looked annoyed they had stopped fighting. "Kill him." He growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Saji looked down at Freeza as well, more like glaring though, and nodded. "I can help from afar… Can't risk getting close like this…" She told Broly. "You can punch him as much as you'd like…"

He didn't need to be told twice, suddenly charging down towards the Arcosian, which was a shock to him as he jumped and flailed his arms around in a panic. While Broly closed the gap, Saji charged up energy in her hands before throwing her hands in front of her, converging the energy blasts in her hands and making them form a larger wave of energy that shot towards Freeza, avoiding Broly easily thanks to her better energy control. While Broly was up close and personal, she had developed her energy and control over it over the years.

Freeza was so panicked he was unable to properly block or dodge the initial attacks, taking the energy wave full force, which didn't do much to him except sting a little and create a smokescreen. Though the next thing he felt was much more painful, the smoke was dispersed at an instant as Broly landed a right hook to his cheek, making a shockwave from the sheer force of the attack. But he wasn't done with that, following up with additional punches strong enough to jerk Freeza's body around and heavy enough to reverberate throughout the area. Meanwhile, Saji continued to provide Broly as much support as she could from the air, firing energy blasts and waves at the Arcosian any time he tried to retaliate or anything, it also added to the damage Freeza was taking in addition to Broly's attacks.

However, Saji's pool of energy was running out and she eventually had to stop attacking to regain some stamina, slowly descending to the ground and landing in a kneeling position, breathing heavily once again as she watched the fight from a distance. Though, that's when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name, making her look over to where it came from. A small, but familiar ship landed not too far from where she was and Lemo was running out towards her, looking quite worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in concern.

"I'm…I'm fine… I just need to regain…my strength…" She told him. Her gaze shifted back to the fight between Broly and Freeza as she spoke, well, it was more like Broly using Freeza as a punching bag.

"Yeah, well you look pretty horrible too. We really need to get you back onto the ship, you won't last long like this." He told her.

"No… I'm not leaving Broly…not like this…" She stated stubbornly.

"But…you won't last long against Freeza like this, you can't even stand!" He pointed out.

"I don't care!" She snapped at Lemo, making him jump in surprise. "I promised him I wouldn't leave him…and I won't break that promise!"

Lemo was silent for a moment before sighing heavily. "Fine…at least listen to me as you catch your breath." He didn't like being on the battlefield, but then again, Broly and Freeza were a decent distance away, and Goku and Vegeta weren't attacking them either. Saji said nothing in response, but he took that as the OK to talk to her. "Listen to me, Cheelai is back on the ship to try and find a way to get you two back to Vampa." Saji glanced at Lemo in surprise at the news, but let him continue. "You two make sure you live through this or at least last long enough for us to figure something out. It isn't fair what's happening to you two."

Saji was silent for a moment as she listened. "We'll live through this…we'll make sure neither of us die…" She looked back at him as she spoke. "I just hope you're serious about getting us back to Vampa…"

"Yeah…I hope so too, but I think we have an-" He stopped when he noticed she held a hand up to him to make him stop.

"You need to leave here… Now…" She told him.

"What? But-"

"We're out of time to talk…"

Lemo was confused at first, but then looked over at Freeza and Broly, Freeza was now metallic gold and a brighter purple now, not to mention his power had grown exponentially. He seemed to go pale at the sight before nodding at Saji's words and running back to the ship to return to the mothership. Saji exhaled slowly through her lips before standing up on both legs, glaring at the golden Arcosian again. Broly had stepped back slightly from the transformation, and Freeza seemed to be giving some kind of speech, but it was cut short when Broly practically buried his fist into Freeza's stomach, making Saji smirk as she watched the Arcosian get what was coming to him. Or at least, that's what it looked like for a moment. What Broly hit dissipated into thin air almost right after he hit it, shocking and confusing the two Saiyans who looked around frantically for Freeza.

"You are quite the nuisance, you know." Saji heard Freeza's chilling voice behind her, startling her and making her whirl around to face him, or at least try to. Before she could face him, a searing pain shot through her right side and a screamed was ripped from her lungs, only cutting short when a foot slammed on her back and pinned her to the ground. It was Freeza, and he was glaring down at female murderously, steam rising from his hand that was at the level of her side where the pain was.

Broly heard the scream and turned to see what was happening, a look of horror on his face as he saw Saji pinned down and in pain. He didn't hesitate to run towards the two. "Saji!" He called out to her.

"Frankly, I don't care if you can snap him out of that state anymore. You might've ruined my chance to get revenge on Goku and Vegeta." Freeza snarled at her, a small ball of energy appearing at the tip of his finger, pointed at her upper left back where her heart was.

Saji, however, glared up at Freeza from over her shoulder. "You…can go to hell…" She spat hatefully.

Freeza only grinned at her before firing the beam, only for Broly to body slam into him right before it could hit its target, though not completely. The beam was still able to pierce one of her lungs, causing her to wince and cry out in pain, her body jolting as well. Broly had grabbed Freeza's head and slammed it into the ground, slamming it into the ground over and over as a matter of fact.

"Don't you touch her!" He yelled at Freeza, only for Freeza to chuckle after a moment of silence, in pain from getting body slammed and his head being slammed into the ground.

"I suppose it's too late for that…" The Arcosian got out with a victorious smirk, though it was hidden in the dirt.

Broly was unsure what he meant by that at first, but then his eyes widened and he turned to where Saji was lying, only she wasn't moving, she didn't even look like she was breathing. His eyes widened in horror once again, he didn't want to believe she was gone. She couldn't be gone. What was he going to do now? Questions flooded his mind, as well as anger and rage once again before everything turned white.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you all! Sorry I'm posting so early for some of you, you know how you get hit with inspiration either before you're about to sleep or late at night? Yeah, that's been what's happening with me, and I know if I don't act on it, I'll keep putting off posting these for you guys to read, and I would rather not wait for a year ago to update this again. Had to improvise with almost this whole chapter again, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Light…that was the first thing Saji saw as one eye cracked open, seeing a bright light in front of her eye, it was enough to make her flinch a bit. The light was taken away when she moved, replaced with a relieved Lemo.

"Thank Kami you're alive! I was worried you were done for!" He heaved a heavy, but relieved sigh before a serious expression washed over his face again. "You're still hurt pretty bad, you shouldn't move or anything."

Saji was silent as he spoke, glancing around weakly with her one open eye, but even that seemed to hurt her a bit. From what she could see, she was in a small room of some sort. "Where…are…we…?" She got out, her voice barely above a whisper and raspy, so much so Lemo had to lean in to hear her.

"We're technically back on Freeza's ship, but we're actually in the hangar in that smaller ship I came to try and get you in earlier." He explained.

"Where's…"

"Broly?" Lemo guessed with a sigh, knowing she would ask about him eventually. "He's fighting Freeza still… Once he saw you, he went berserk again, his armor couldn't even withstand the energy he was emitting and was practically shattered. He's…completely lost it. I was lucky he dragged Freeza away from you so I could get you safely, but I'm sure he'll panic when he can't find you." Upon hearing that, she tried to get up, of course she couldn't though, pain shot throughout her body and was enough to make her stop and whimper in pain. "H-hey! I told you not to move! You may be alive right now, but you might not last long if you try to get up."

"I…have to…help him…" She protested, attempting to force herself up again, and failing. "I promised him…"

Lemo placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down, gently of course. "It doesn't matter if you promised him something or not, you'll only get in the way. Not to mention it would only cause him more heartache to see you actually die."

"He'll die…if I don't help him…" She shot back, looking back at him with determination.

Lemo was silent for a moment, staring at her, before heaving a heavy sigh again. "How about this? We can heal you some before you go out, but it will take some time for you to be in shape to fight."

She stared at him for a moment in shock. "Why…why didn't you tell me…?"

He shook his head. "Cause I thought I could convince you otherwise, but you Saiyans are quite stubborn." He then gave her a faint smile. "If I can't stop you, at least let me give you a chance."

Saji managed a slight nod. "Do it…" She told him firmly.

Lemo, who knew she wouldn't refuse the help, stood up and pushed a button on the table she was on, making it levitate. "We might get stopped while we're going, so I just hope you got enough energy left to deter anyone from doing that."

Saji nodded in response to his words before Lemo started walking, the table she was on following him out of the hangar. While they were making their way down the hall, however, they passed several windows, which allowed her to peer out into the red landscape, catching glimpses of green energy, but she couldn't see Broly or Freeza like this. Luckily, everyone seemed to be too busy with watching the fight to notice or stop Lemo as he made his way to the medical wing, stopping the table next to a large machine. He punched a few buttons and opened the glass hatch before turning to Saji.

"It's gonna be a bit painful, but I'm gonna have to help you inside. You'll start to feel better once it starts working."

Saji looked at the machine with narrowed eyes, then at him. "What is this…?"

"It's a healing tank. It fills up with liquid possessing healing properties when you're inside, but don't worry, there's a rebreather inside so you won't drown or anything. Alright, here we go."

He helped Saji up to a sitting position first, which was already quite painful to her, but she had to endure it. She looked into the machine since she could see more now, seeing what looked like some kind of chair inside, as well as a tube connected to the side of the inside of the machine, which provided oxygen for the user. After a few agonizing seconds, Lemo got Saji inside the machine, hooking her up before closing the hatch, green liquid filling the inside of the tank seconds later. It stung her wounds at first, making her wince in pain, but then it felt soothing on her injuries, allowing her to relax a bit. It was also quite cool, which was nice since she was outside in that volcanic landscape for so long. Before she even knew it, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Saji's eyes snapped open about an hour later when she felt, and heard, a loud explosion nearby, jerking her head around in a panic since she forgot she was inside a healing tank at first. Though, the first thought she had was if Broly was alright. She had no idea how much time had passed since she was put in here, but she could tell her wounds were mostly healed now. Feeling she didn't need to be inside the tank any longer, she banged on the hatch, seeing Lemo still outside the tank through the small window. He seemed to hear her and turned around to face her, seeing she was awake and clearly wanted out. He approached the machine and checked the readings, noticing her wounds weren't completely healed, but he did promise her he would help her get into fighting shape and not completely healed for the sake of time. He sighed before pushing the button to turn the machine off, draining the water and opening the hatch.

Saji practically ripped the mask off her face and emerged from the tank, her hair and armor dripping with the liquid. Some wounds were still present, and her armor and clothes were torn where said wounds were or used to be. She felt tremendously better now, both from her wounds healing and from getting some rest, and she even felt a bit stronger after taking such a brutal beating. The first thing she did was go to the window to see what the situation was with Broly, but she couldn't see anything from this side.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Lemo spoke up as he watched her. Saji nodded, but then took her armor off, which caught Lemo off guard. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Its in the way." She told him simply, tossing the armor to Lemo, who caught it with a jump. "And too hot." She was only wearing the undershirt now, as well as the pants. Besides, the armor didn't do much to protect her from Broly's or Freeza's attacks.

She wouldn't say anything else to Lemo as she walked out of the room, not hesitating to blow a hole into the side of the ship, making the whole thing shake, and flying back outside to find Broly or even Freeza. Luckily for her, it didn't take her long to find Broly, as Lemo said, his armor was gone, stripped away by his own immense energy. His hair was still golden and spiked up, only it looked even more so now and had a more prominent green tint to it, and his pupils were gone once again. Freeza was still getting beaten down, covered in wounds and even looking quite weak and pathetic as he could only take the Saiyan's rage. As satisfying as it was to see Freeza getting beaten into the ground, literally, she couldn't focus on that, her priority right now was to get through to Broly to ensure he wouldn't completely lose or destroy himself.

She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before her hair spiked up and her pupils turned green, that flaming Super Saiyan aura enveloping her body again. She clenched both hands into fists next to her sides and charged down towards the two. She extended one hand out towards the two and fired consecutive energy blasts at Freeza, trying her best to avoid hitting Broly by making them go for his sides or back. Her attacks connected, catching both Broly and Freeza off guard and making the two look up at her. Both had a look of shock on their faces, though Broly had a bit of disbelief mixed in there, he couldn't believe she was still alive!

"Saji…?" He whispered, at least this time he remembered her.

"How…how the hell are you alive?!" Freeza yelled in an outrage.

He did not want Broly go back to his docile state again, even though he was getting pummeled into the ground, he wanted to see the extent of Broly's power. He was so desperate even that he tried rushing past Broly to get to her as if wanting to kill her for good this time. Though, he was stopped before he could even get halfway to her, forced to come to a halt when Broly grabbed him by the tail, it seemed his wish to keep Broly enraged would come true.

"You will not touch her." Broly snarled murderously, his appearance not changing this time.

Freeza didn't even have time to react as he saw the world start spinning before feeling the earth on his back again, then his stomach, then his back, and so on. Broly would slam the Arcosian into the ground over and over again in a rage, wanting to make him suffer and even trying to break some bones. He slammed Freeza into the ground one more time so he was embedded in the ground with his stomach exposed, but that wasn't the end of it. Freeza felt the wind leave his body as the female Saiyan's feet crashed into his stomach, the force of the attack was enough to push him deeper into the ground, making a small sort of crater. With her feet still buried in the Arcosian's stomach, she extended one hand down to where his face was, a red energy blast forming in the palm and growing bigger. She stared down at the Arcosian coldly before a smirk formed on her lips and she fired the blast at him point blank, jumping away last second to avoid the blast from her own attack.

This time, however, Saji glanced over at Broly, meeting his gaze on her, he looked relieved, but also like he was expecting something. She knew that look though and nodded in understanding, holding both hands out next to her with an energy ball forming in each hand, ascending higher into the air to gain some distance, Broly following her while charging up his own attack. His looked bigger than what she was currently doing, and was much more obvious than hers, a giant sphere of energy forming above the two Saiyans, the energy swirling around them and emanating intense heat. Saji's attack, however, was starting to grow in her hands, creating a red light that seemed to conflict and even sort of merge with the green light Broly's attack was letting off. She grit her teeth as her energy continued to grow in both energy blasts before thrusting her arms forward in front of her, wrists connecting and palms facing outwards, merging the two energy blasts together in her hands. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, giving him a subtle signal, which he was waiting for.

A war cry erupted from Broly's mouth as he threw one arm down after the other, making the massive ball of energy move down towards where Freeza was still in the ground. The attack didn't hit either Broly or Saji, they had done this attack before, but never to this scale, though his attack wasn't very fast. Luckily, that's what her attack was for. Baring her teeth, Saji let out her own battle cry as she fired her own attack at Freeza, the energy blast had grown in size in her hands and resulted in firing a large energy wave shooting at Broly's attack. Her attack was only half the size of his energy sphere, but when it hit the sphere, it seemed to have a sort of splashing effect, sending energy blasts flying off to the side. However, the wave didn't just make smaller energy blasts, it seemed to merge with his attack, making it larger, and it accelerated Broly's attack, pushing it faster towards the Arcosian, who had finally managed to free himself from the ground, too late unfortunately for him though.

Unable to dodge in time, Freeza attempted to fire his own attack to disrupt the larger attack, but of course that wouldn't work. The attack crashed into both the Arcosian and the ground, creating a massive explosion that shook the whole landscape, and maybe even the surrounding lands, causing nearby volcanoes to erupt molten lava into the air. Saji had to stop firing her attack in order to keep the attack from destroying the planet, she didn't feel like being responsible for killing innocents. It was impossible to see anything for a while though, smoke and debris obscuring the two Saiyans' view, but even so, the attack created a massive crater that was slowly filling with lava. Saji, who felt a bit drained from that attack, glanced over at Broly to see what he thought of this. He didn't notice she was looking at him though, his eyes fixed on where Freeza once was, wanting to see if he was dead or not.

The answer to that question was answered rather quickly though as a beam of energy shot out through the smokescreen, going straight for Saji. However, Broly wasn't about to let him hurt again, grabbing Saji out of nowhere and pulling her closer to him to make her dodge it, being a bit rougher than he would've liked, but he couldn't help him. It caught Saji off guard of course since she didn't see it as soon as him, but she was grateful for the help.

"Go." He muttered before diving down towards the smoke, which was slowly dissipating.

Knowing what he meant, Saji followed after him, both being greeted by a small barrage of energy beams seeming to be aimed at the two, though it was obviously in a random pattern. They didn't affect Broly, and Saji easily combatted them by firing energy blasts of her own down at the ones coming towards her, as well as down to where the beams were coming from. They wouldn't have to go too far though since Freeza played dirty anyways. Saji was suddenly forced to halt when she felt something choking her, a tail wrapped tightly around her neck and preventing her from calling out to Broly.

"I don't know how you managed to come crawling back like this, but I am getting quite tired of your meddling in this fight." Freeza whispered in her ear coldly, though he did sound in pain. "Not to mention you are a female. I would rather avoid you producing more monkeys." Saji, while confused as to how he survived such a strong attack with so much energy left, glared back at him coldly, clawing at his tail with her nails. Though, she couldn't get any words out as she tried to gasp for breath. He grinned at her struggling and held a hand up to her back, she could feel the heat of the energy ball he was forming in his hand. "Say hello to Paragus for me." He grinned sadistically.

_'Bastard…'_ "I'll…I'll…kill you!" She suddenly screamed as her energy sky rocketed like when she first transformed, her hair taking on a red tint, as well as her aura.

While it startled Freeza for a split second, loosening his grip on her neck slightly, it wasn't enough to completely scare him. In fact, he started laughing at her. "Struggle all you want, it won't change the fact you're going to-" A backfist was slammed into his mouth out of nowhere, cutting him off midsentence and even making him stumble back and let her go. It mostly caught him off guard, and it did actually hurt a bit, not as much as Broly, but still. "What the-" He was a bit late on pulling his tail back because he was cut off once again when she grabbed his tail and spun him around over and over before letting him go flying far off into the distance. Just for good measure, she fired a few energy blasts towards him as he flew through the air.

Saji watched him hatefully as the energy blasts him it, catching her breath as she did. He was quite a ways away from them now, so hopefully she and Broly could find a way to get off this planet.

However, that would have to wait as she heard a strangely familiar voice behind her, or rather two. "There it is again. You got some kind of hidden power locked up within you?"

Saji turned her head to look at the source of the voice, seeing an unfamiliar man floating not too far from her. He wore a black vest with some yellow fabric on the back of the collar and sleeves on his torso, white, baggy pants, and a blue fabric belt that was tied on his right side. This man looked unfamiliar but at the same time something about him was oddly similar to Goku and Vegeta.


End file.
